La Universidad
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: Que pasaría si las mane 6 no se conocieran en ponyville? sino en la universidad se irán conociendo poco a poco hasta sus secretos mas íntimos (no estoy hablando del amor) sino de otros y la princesa va a ayudar con eso
1. primer dia

**Bueno, he aquí mi 5 cuento (o eso creo) en fin esta es la historia de las mane 6 solo que se conocerán en la universidad y...por celestia ¿por qué arruino la sorpresa?, mejor esperen y lean, haci ya conocerán los problemas de las mane 6 en la universidad, sin más preámbulos!COMENCEMOS¡**

**Pos: son ponis no humanos, solo existe la tecnología**

* * *

Era de mañana en el instituto de ponyville, un carro marrón se hacía visible en la lejanía y se detenía frente al instituto, donde bajaba una unicornio violeta con melena morada, una franja de morado más claro y una franja rosa su cutie mark era una estrella de 6 lados y algunos brillos, con un uniforme marrón obscuro y corbata roja, adentro traía una camiseta blanca (también del uniforme) levitando una maleta (también marrón, creo que ya me gusto el marrón, rayos) a su lado bajaba un poni color verde y melena morada con una cutie mark de una carta y una pluma escribiendo en ella (spike, lo cambie como un poni porque aun twilight no era la protegida de la princesa si me preguntan cómo consiguió su cutie mark, pues no lo sé :) solo es imaginación, ok?)

velvelet (la mama de twi): twilight, querida nos avisas como fue tu primer día atreves de la computadora, ok?

twilight: claro, ma ¿porque shining y papa están discutiendo?

en los asientos de atrás

shining: si lo ara

night light: no lo ara

shining: ¡que si lo ara!

night: que no..¿quieres apostar?

shining: ¿que propones?

night: 7 dolares a que no hace ningún amigo

shining: ¿y si yo gano?

night: pues 7 dolares de mi parte para ti si hace mas de un amigo o amiga

shining: mmm..acepto

night: bien

los 2 se miraron desafiante mente mientras que twilight ponía cara de "enserio", spike los miraba divertida mente y velvelet les daba un coscorrón a los 2 con su casco

shining: ¡au! !¿a que se debe eso?!

night: ¿desde cuanto golpeas tan duro?

velvelet: cállense ustedes 2, shining te atreves a apostar sobre tu hermana ¡y ella esta delante tuyo! y night ¿pones ese ejemplo frente a tus 3 hijos? y encima ¡sobre tu hijo mayor!

night: eh..este..yo, ¿que no llegan tarde a clases?

shining: por celestia, se nos hace tarde

spike: apúrate y sal del auto shining

los 3 se pusieron a caminar a la escuela mientras spike era detenido por night

night: spike, vigila a shining y que no ayude a hacer amigos a tu hermana-dijo en susurro mientras que velvelet se golpeaba con su casco

spike: puedes apostarlo papa y ¿ustedes 2 ya llegan tarde al trabajo? saben

night no tuvo tiempo de responder porque velvelet arranco a toda velocidad mientras spike cargaba su maleta y se iba corriendo para alcanzar a shining y a twilight

twilight: no pensé que pudieras apostar con papa por el tema de que no soy muy sociable, hermano

shining: eh..jeje..supongo que..se me paso la mano..jeje

twilight: no saldrás ilesa de esta, pero por el tema de que ya estamos tarde te salvas

shining: *suspiro* gracias celestia, siempre cuidándome ¿no?

en eso llego spike

spike: bueno yo me voy a mi clase de *suspiro* cuarto de básica-dijo mientras se iba

shining: y yo a mi clase de tercero de bachillerato

twilight: y yo a mi clase de décimo..-dijo mientras empezaba a buscar un mapa para ubicarse cuando se choco con una poni de tierra color rosa y melena alborotada también color rosa-ups, lo siento no te vi

?: no te preocupes fue mi culpa, ¿eres nueva?

twilight: eh..si como sabes que soy nueva

?: yo conozco a todos los ponis aquí, si quieres me pones un desafió

twilight: eh..okey, como se llaman ellas

?: o ellas son tisster fire y fire blast

twilight: o ya veo-dijo no muy convencida de esa poni-no me eh presentado mi nombre es twilight sparkle

?: o mucho gusto twilight mi nombre es pinkamina diene pie pero me puedes llamar pinkie pie si gustas

twilight: esta bien pinkie, de casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra el 10 "B"

pinkie: ooooo, tu también vas ahí, es el destino-dijo mientras se ponía a saltar rodeando a twilight

twilight: bien, si ya terminaste mejor enséñame donde esta esa clase

pinkie: eres igual de seria que gothic black, sígueme-dijo mientras se ponía a dar saltos para una dirección

twilight: "definitivamente este va a ser el día mas largo de mi vida"

caminaron y saltaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un edificio de 3 pisos en el que pinkie empezó a subir las gradas twilight por su parte le seguía de cerca hasta el piso numero 2

entraron a una habitación en el que estaban 16 ponis

pinkie: twilight, te presento a tus compañeros de clase, ella es rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy, applejack, derpy, vinly scrath, octavia, dance sky, blue atom, gothic black, firm white, shot sheet, bon bon,lyra heartstrings, el doctor y photenix, ¡chicos les presento a nuestra nueva compañera twilight sparkle!

twilight: "cuantos ponis, este sera mi peor año escolar" eh..hola a todos-dijo mientras saludaba con su pesuña

todos: hola twilight

twilight siguió a pinkie a donde se encontraban 2 pupitres vacíos

pinkie: twilight sino entiendes algo me avisas o viceversa

twilight: claro pinkie "esa poni es mas extraña que spike"

rainbow: no te preocupes solo es pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie

rarity: siempre es así querida pero a los pocos días ya te acostumbras "aunque yo me acostumbre en un mes" espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en ponyville

twilight: gra..¡¿como supiste que no soy de aquí!?

rarity: o..em..yo

?: !atención¡

todos: ah

?: me presento yo soy rubi shine y seré su maestra de: lengua, historia, matemática, ciencias naturales, física y estudios sociales, ellos son mis hermanos magic blood y dark magic

magic blood: hola yo soy su profesor de ingles, science y arte

dark magic: y yo seré su profesora de dibujo, educación física y computación

dark y magic ya terminaron y se retiraron a lo que rubi aprovecho

rubi shine: bueno ya que es mi primer año con ustedes les diré que me gusta aquí !DISCIPLINA¡

a todos se les erizo la piel al oír lo que rubi dijo bueno mas bien grito

rubi: y mas que disciplina me gusta respeto, por lo cual cada vez que entre un compañero de otro grado, profesor y directora o inspectora deberán pararse y decir "buenos días señor docente" ¿me escucharon?

todos: si profe rubi shine

rubi: solo díganme rubi y no me respondan con esa voz que parecen muertos vivientes dale con ánimo una vez mas

todos: ¡si rubi!

rubi: haci me gusta y les voy a decir que también hay más cosas 1: pararse para recibir al profesor, 2: saludarlo con ánimo y 3: volverse a sentar es fácil recordar eso otra cosa también hay reglas que quiero que sigan desde hoy hasta el ultimo día 1: no me interrumpan mientras hablo 2: levantar el casco para preguntar o responder 3: respetar a su compañero y 4: poner atención en clases y hacer silencio

todos: ¡si rubi!

rubi: bien, ya que es el primer día seguramente no trajeron los cuadernos-todos se miraron preocupados pero rarity y twilight levantaron el casco-si señorita rarity, twilight

rarity: yo de echo si traje el cuaderno de lengua

twilight: yo no traje el cuaderno de lengua pero si el de borrador

rubi: mmm..como sabias que íbamos a trabajar lengua-dijo mirando a rarity

rarity: e..um, es que yo..¿una corazonada?

rubi: ya entiendo una corazonada, las corazonadas siempre nos dicen la verdad, bueno en cuanto a los demás yo ya sabía que no habrían de traer el cuaderno de borrador como la señorita sparkle o el de lengua como la señorita rarity por lo que esta hora la vamos a ocupar para lectura

gothic: lo que me faltaba

dance: no voy a quejarme

firm white: ¿lectura? que aburrido

lyra: tampoco suena tan mal

doctor: lo mismo digo dance

derpy: "el doctor se ve tan lindo cuando opina" yo os apoyó

shot sheet: por fin algo que si me agrada

photenix: ahí lectura ¿por qué? Rainbow ¿tu como lo tomas?

rainbow: ¿que como lo tomo? ¡¿que como lo tomo?! ¡pues de lo más terrible que me a sucedido¡ leer es para cerebritos

applejack: este día no podría "mejorar"

fluttershy: que bueno lectura "no participare en clases que alivi..esperen y que tal si rubi nos hace opinar estaré en aprietos"

rubi: bueno aquí tienen sus libros comiencen a leer

pasaron 2 horas hasta que la campana sonó

rubi: ¡libros en alto! ya se acabo la hora de lengua ahora aquí vienen las preguntas..señorita heartstrings, que opina usted

lyra: um..yo, e bueno me pareció agradable este cuento porque em..

rubi: no es un cuento es un libro de lectura de decimo año

lyra: o entonces este libro me pareció interesante en especial por que su escritora es la princesa celestia

rubi: ya lo creo, estuve leyendo los expedientes de todos y ya se como les dicen, okey yo sigo explíqueme como le pareció el libro que fue escrito por la mismísima princesa señorita fluttershy

fluttershy: yo..-se desmaya

rubi: señorita fluttershy ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¡¿señorita fluttershy?!

pinkie: no se preocupe tiene pánico a hablar en púbico o en una sola palabra "tímida" esta bien ya despertara

rubi: ¿tímida? Ya entiendo debí haberlo adivinado por su cutie mark, entonces señorita dash por favor levante a fluttershy y acomódela en su asiento

rainbow: si rubi-dijo mientras la acomodaba en su asiento

pasaron las ultimas horas cuando una voz se oyó atra vez del micrófono

directora: buenos días estudiantes, les informo que se retiren a sus respectivas residencias

todos salieron felices, applejack cargaba a flutters junto con dash, rarity caminaba apurada hacia la residenci twilight no le quedo de otra mas que acompañar a pinkie

twilight: pinkie tu conoces a todos y a cada uno de los ponis aquí en el instituto

pinkie: si, se sus nombres, sus fechas de cumpleaños, que tan buenos son en clases, que clase es la que les gusta más, cuantos amigos tienen, cuáles son sus debilidades y habilidades y como se comportan en clases, ¿por? a y twilight cual es tu fecha de cumpleaños

twilight: por nada, mi fecha de cumpleaños es en julio 1..pinkie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

pinkie: lo que quieras twi, ¿te puedo llamar haci verdad?

twilight: claro pinkie, mi pregunta es: ¿Qué sabes sobre rarity?

pinkie: ella es...buena estudiante, tiene una hermana menor llamada sweetie belle, de alguna forma consigue adivinar lo que va a pasar en un futuro, como ahora lo izo en clases, su fecha de cumpleaños es en junio 4, es buena en diseño y no le gustan los deportes

twilight: ¿adivinar? Pero su cutie mark no tiene nada que ver con eso

pinkie: si lo se, ella es diseñadora, aunque una vez

flash back

estaba terminando el temario de mate cuando me llamaron al teléfono

surprise: pinkie, teléfono

pinkie: ya bajo-dije mientras me ponía a saltar y llegue al teléfono

pinkie: habla pinkamina en que te puedo ayudar

rarity: ¿pinkie?

pinkie: o rarity, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

rarity: sabes cuál es la pregunta número 9 del temario de mate

pinkie: claro es una pequeña prueba de fracciones decimales

rarity: gracias pinkie

pinkie: de nada, oye ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

rarity: …

pinkie: ¿hola?

rarity: …

pinkie: debe haber estado muy ocupada

fin del flash back

twilight: ¿te colgó?

pinkie: no, a la mañana siguiente le pregunte y me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que su mama no le permitía estar mucho tiempo en el teléfono o computadora

twilight: valla.. "Porque es haci parecía muy amable, y lo es"

pinkie: ya llegamos a las residencias ¿en que residencia te toco twi?

twilight: e.. cuarto 6 B

pinkie: 6 B..Que coincidencia a mi me toco en el 1 B

twilight: y no somos la únicas que vamos en la residencia B-dijo señalando a rainbow, fluttershy, photenix, dance sky, rarity, gothic black, shot sheet, applejack, bon bon y el doctor

pinkie: o valla no son todos las de nuestro grado pero aun asi sirve ¡hey rar en que cuarto te toco!

rarity: eh..o pinkie en el.. 7 B justo al lado derecho del de twilight

twilight: ¡¿Cómo supiste que voy en el 6 B?!

rarity: e..una corazonada, y ademas creo que escuche gritar a pinkie

pinkie: em..ups

las 3 entraron y pinkie se fue a su respectivo cuarto al parecer eran estrictos con el orden por lo cual los ponis terrestres iban en el primer piso, los unicornios en el segundo y los pegasos en el tercero

rarity: bueno twi, nos vemos mañana

twilight: si rarity nos vemos..¿tu también tienes ese extraño brazalete?

rarity: ¿que? te refieres a mi..¿tu también?

twilight: claro porque crees que te pregunto-dijo mientras alzaba su manga dejando ver un brazalete de oro y una gema con forma de estrella y color morado claro en ella-solo que tu gema es diferente

rarity: um..si tienes razón-dijo mientras alzaba un poco su manga dejando ver un brazalete de oro y gema con forma de zafiro color morado oscuro

twilight: perdona que pregunte ¿pero tu también..?

rarity: ¿nací con ella? si,nací con ella se que es extraño una poni ya nace con un accesorio bueno en este caso 2 ponis haci que no soy la única

twilight: si..rarity ¿como es que adivinas lo que voy a decir o lo que rubi va a decir?

rarity: este..¿esta nevando?-dijo mientras señalaba la ventana y dejaba caer una gota de sudor al mismo tiempo

twilight: ¿que rayos? por celestia si hace 1 minuto estaba haciendo sol como es que los poni pegaso preparan tan rápido las cosas

rarity: em..nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se iba trotando hacia su cuarto

twilight: ¿que le sucede a esa poni? anda de aquí para allá muy apurada y pinkie dijo que no le gusta hacer deporte-dijo mientras se entraba en su cuarto

spike: twilight, ya notaste que esta nevando

twilight: si lo eh notado por que sera

shining: ¿serán windigos?-dijo con una voz fantasmal

spike: n-no lo c-creo, v-verdad twilight

twilight: spike, tienes 8 años y aun te asustan esas leyendas

shining: jajaja, ven twi y habla con nuestros padres

twilight y spike se acercaron a la computadora que estaba llamando cuando contestaron

velvelet: shining, twilight,spike, como les a ido en la escuela

spike: fabuloso en mi grado ahí 9 ponis y me ise amigo de 3 potrillas: applebloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo

shining: en mi grado ahí 17 ponis me sumo y somos 18, conocí a la poni mas linda que puedan imaginar: cadensa

twilight: a decir verdad no estuvo tan mal, aunque la profesora es estricta su nombre es rubi shine, también aunque odie admitirlo ise una amiga

todos la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que night empezaba a sudar

shining: en tu cara papa

night: nop, aun le falta una amiga o amigo

shining: que fastidio

spike: jajaja, oye ma, pa que tal el trabajo

night: super, me va bien como científico

twilight: y a ti mama como te va

velvelet: estupendo, yo soy meteoróloga del clima escuchen, buenos días ciudadanos de ponyville todo esta semana va a ver un clima soleado..

spike, twilight y shining: ¡¿que?!

night: ¿que les pasa? ¿por que gritan así?

spike: esto es lo que nos pasa-dijo volteando la compu con su magia dejándola hacia la ventana

night: ¿pero que rayos?

velvelet: ¿como es posible?, aquí esta haciendo un clima soleado-decía mientras les mostraba a los 3 la ventana de su casa y en efecto estaba haciendo un día completamente soleado sin ni una nube-¿seguros que no nos están jugando una broma?

shining: para nada empezó a nevar ase como 5 minutos

twilight: y estamos seguros de que no fueron windigos-decía lanzando le una mirada a su hermano shining

velvelet: y claro que no fueron fueron, debe haber desharmonia y caos reinante para que aparezcan

spike: oigan ya se esta calmando-dijo mientras miraba como la nevada se iba calmando para que luego empeorar otra vez-retiro lo dicho

night: porque el clima se comporta así

shining: no lo sabemos

spike: shhhh, oigan

directora: por la nevada de ahora me entristece anunciar *suspiro* que no habrá clases mañana, repito, no abra clases mañana

spike: siiiii, no abran clases, wow

shining: rayos, yo pensaba hablar con cadensa, maldición

twilight: yo por mi parte estoy bien, y shining ya te estas acercando al comportamiento de gothic black

night, velvelet, shining y spike: ¿gothic black?

twilight: una compañera de clases, es muy seria y negativa, no les miento

velvelet: uy, no te acerques ya me dio miedo

night: cambiando de tema quien es tu amiga twili

twilight: su nombre es pinkamina diane pie pero le gusta que le digan pinkie pie

spike: ¿y no conociste a nadie mas? ¿verdad?

night: yo creo que no

velvelet: no seas así-dijo dándole un coscorrón con el casco

shining: jajaja, ahí papa siempre te pasan estas cosas a ti

twilight: de echo conocí a alguien mas su nombre es rarity, aunque es extraña siempre adivina lo que va a pasar y su cutie mark no tiene nada que ver

night y velvelet se quedaron en silencio

velvelet: segura que su cutie mark no tiene nada que ver

twilight: si es diseñadora y aun así adivina como una adivina

spike: em..y tu amiga pinkamina..

twilight: pinkie

spike: pinkie en que residencia esta

twilight: ella esta en el piso de abajo en el cuarto 1

shining: te queda muy cerca para visitarles pero ma, pa yo diría que esta es la despedida les seguimos contando mañana

night: chao hijos

velvelet: que os vaya bien a todos

todos: chao

mientras que en el cuarto de rarity ( es cuando resien entro okey)

rarity: ahí siempre me preguntan como lo adivino-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

sweetie: siempre, ¿enserio?

rarity: si siempre, bueno no siempre pero mira por la ventana no soy capas de controlar mis poderes bien y ya tengo 15 años-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama

sweetie: uf, te pasaste hermana esta nevada esta de la mas fría, que te paso

rarity: bueno twilight me estaba interrogando de como es que adivine el..

sweetie: ¿futuro? no me sorprende y quien es twilight

rarity: es una nueva compañera de clases, pero el punto es que odio tener poderes-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana como la nieve se empezaba a empeorar a medida que ella se iba poniendo mas desesperada

sweetie: pero hermana yo te envidio es genial poder controlar la nieve

rarity: la verdad no lo es, para mi cuando me pongo triste o desesperada pasa esto-dijo señalando la ventana con su casco

sweetie: si, pero aun así no entiendo por que tienes que ser así tus poderes son asombrosos

rarity: para ti pero aun así controlar la nieve tampoco es tan malo-dijo mientras la nieve empezaba a disminuir

sweetie: ¿enserio? "no me digas"

rarity: si es divertido aveces

sweetie: bueno hermana por que no te gusta controlar la nieve algunas veces

rarity: seguro consigues tu cutie mark por hacer muchas preguntas

sweetie: ¡¿enserio?!

rarity: no

sweetie: awww, no puedes usar tus poderes para descubrir cual sera mi talento

rarity: no eso lo debes descubrir por ti misma

sweetie: al menos una pista

rarity: no sweetie

sweetie: esta bien y me vas a responder a mi pregunta

rarity: *suspiro* por que quisiera ser una poni normal sin estos abrumadores poderes -dijo mientras se recostaba otra vez sobre su cama y la nieve otra vez empeoraba

sweetie: y te gusta por?

rarity: bueno porque debo admitir que se siente bien y ademas creo que hay otras ponis como yo, no esque controlen la nieve como yo pero si que tengan esto-dijo mientras le enseñaba a sweetie su brazalete

sweetie: ¿tu crees?

rarity: si lo creo

sweetie: o entonces te apoyo hermana

rarity: gracias sweetie

sweetie: shhh, escuchas eso

rarity: claro

directora: por la nevada de ahora me entristece anunciar *suspiro* que no habrá clases mañana, repito, no abra clases mañana

sweetie: siiii, no habrá clases yupi yupi

rarity: es mi culpa-dijo mientras bajaba las orejas y la nieve empeoro como nunca

sweetie: h-hermana p-por favor baja l-la temperatura d-de la n-nieve

rarity: ¿que? o e lo siento-dijo mientras se concentraba y la nieve bajaba su temperatura, pero el cuarto se había congelado-lis, ups

sweetie: te dije que b-bajaras la t-temperatura no que c-congelaras el cuarto

rarity: no es tan fácil-dijo mientras el hielo desapareció como por arte de magia

sweetie: bueno, por lo menos sabes como desaparecer el hielo y la nieve

rarity: ya sweetie quitémonos la ropa del instituto

haci paso un rato hasta que se la quitaron

sweetie: uf, por lo menos no desapareciste la nieve del suelo

rarity: ¿que? déjame..

sweetie: no!

rarity: por..o cierto tu quieres que no a higa clases mañana

el teléfono de rarity empezó a vibrar llamando la atención de rarity

rarity: parece que alguien me llama

sweetie: como puedes oír ese vibrado, entiendo que puedas ver y oír mejor que cualquier otro poni pero escuchar un vibrado genial hermana

rarity: o un mensaje

sweetie: o y que dice

rarity: "hola rarity soy yo fluttershy en que residencia estas" 7 B y tu

sweetie: nunca e entendido por que se dice 7 B

rarity: cuarto 7 residencia B

sweetie: o

tin

rarity: "estoy en el 9 B, que alivio que este en la misma residencia que tu" igual fluttershy

sweetie: haber fluttershy esta en el cuarto 9 residencia B

rarity: si

tin

rarity: "te importa si te visito" no, anda, ven

sweetie: me voy a la compu

rarity: no te quedes mucho

sweetie: claro *mama* jeje

rarity: hey

sweetie: fue solo una broma

toc toc toc

rarity abrió la puerta

fluttershy: hola rar

rarity: hola flutters cuando se trata de visitar a las amigas eres la mas rápida

fluttershy: um..gracias, hola sweetie

sweetie: hola fluttershy te gusta-dijo enseñándole una foto en la que aparecía ella y su hermana en una piscina- lo actualice como mi imagen en facebook

fluttershy: me parece encantador

sweetie: y lee lo que dice abajo

fluttershy: mm..no esta mal solo le faltan algunas comas

sweetie: si rarity también me lo dijo

* * *

fluttershy y rarity se pasaron conversando el resto de la tarde, sweetie en la computadora llamada la atención por rarity cada 5 minutos, twilight, spike y shining jugando un juego de mesa y los padres de twilight tratando de descubrir como apareció esa nevada

* * *

**vale ya termine con este chaper ya mismo saldrá el segundo, por cierto si es que me lo preguntan gothic black es una unicornio negra con melena roja y cutie mark de una x roja, dance sky es una pegaso celeste de melena amarilla, ya conocen a blue atom, photenix, fire blast y tisster fire (si es que no por favor leer una nueva vida en equestria) firm white un pegaso blanco con melena roja y cutie mark de un blanco con 3 flechas en el y shot sheet un pegaso (también, no se porque me gustan tanto los pegasos) verde de melena azul y cutie mark de una espada**

**pos: les digo eso porque esos personajes no salen en el programa y se los digo para que sepan como son ( rubi, dark y magic los pueden encontrar en la ciencia perdida)**

**eso es todo, dejen reviews, comenten, etc.**


	2. los elementos de la armonia

**uf, no saben cuan difícil es sacar las ideas si es que me lo preguntan todas las mane 6 pueden controlar algo solo que twilight aun no lo sabe, pero si algún día se consiguieran quitar sus elementos su poderes desaparecerían temporalmente, en fin aquí esta el segundo chaper ( por si cris lo estas leyendo chaper significa parte en este caso la parte 2)**

**pos: la princesa aparecerá en el chaper 4 o 3, ya voy a ver en que chaper le pongo**

* * *

****twilight espeso a despertar débilmente de su cama, ayer se habían pasado hasta tarde por culpa de spike, sus hermanos aun seguían dormidos en spike no era extraño pero en shining si lo era

twilight: *bostezo* no pensé que la nevada pasaría tan rápido-dijo levantándose de su cama torpemente-en especial porque desapareció tan misteriosa mente como apareció

toc toc toc

twilight: ¡ya voy! quien sera a estas horas bueno las 6 tampoco es tan temprano pero aun así-dijo mientras habría la puerta- hola?, ¡¿derpy?!

derpy: hola twilight, así te llamabas verdad

twilight: este..si, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?

derpy: o ¿que acaso pinkie no te lo dijo? trabajo en el correo de la escuela

twilight: y ahí correo pero si apenas es mi segundo día

derpy: esque hay hasta periódico, toma el periódico de la semana, una carta y un paquete especial, se que no me incumbe pero y ¿que tal si es algún semental el que te ha enviado la carta y el paquete? eres suertuda

twilight: no lo creo, en cualquier caso gracias derpy

derpy: no hay de que, que te valla bien twilight-dijo mientras se iba volando

twilight: adiós derpy-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-quien lo diría hasta ahí periódico, bueno veamos,"ayer a las 12:30 de la tarde hubo una nevada por razones desconocidas los pegasos dicen lo siguiente":

comienzo de la entrevista

entrevistador: por que hicieron que nevara

rainbow: por milésima vez ¡nosotros no fuimos!

photenix: le tuviéramos que pedir permiso a la directora para poder hacer que nieve

dance sky: y definitivamente no fueron los windigos pero tampoco sabemos quien podría haberlo hecho

fin de la entrevista

twilight: que extraño porque nevaría y los pegasos no lo hicieron, bueno mas tarde leo este articulo, vamos a ver de quien es la..por celestia..es,es de..¡¿la princesa?!-dijo mientras miraba la carta con la boca abierta-pero esto es imposible seguro se equivoco de destinatario aunque " de: la princesa celestia para: twilight sparkle" debo estar soñando, bueno haber que dice

¡thump!

twilight: ha¡,que fue eso-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana-rainbow¡

rainbow: auch..que hay twilight, auch

twilight: ¿porque te estas chocando contra mi ventana?

rainbow: no lo se, auch, mis alas no me responden, auch, ademas de que ayer le, auch, ayude a zecora con una poción, auch

twilight: ¿zecora? quien es

rainbow: la mejor, auch, en ficica, auch

zecora: rainbow baja de ahí o la pócima te va a dormir

rainbow: claro-dijo mientras bajaba al suelo-¿por que me va a dormir?

zecora: te dije que desentuma ria tus alas pero te va a dormir para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre

rainbow: bien *bostezo* nos vemos twi, tengo que ir a mi cuarto-dijo mientras se iba corriendo rápidamente pero torpemente

twilight: así que tu eres la mejor en ficica aquí

zecora: así es no me gusta presumir

twilight: que alivio por que yo ya pensaba que..un momento ¿eres una zebra?

zecora: así es veo que me an reconocido

twilight: gracias estudio mucho pero que tu no vives en el oriente

zecora: tenia ganas de aprender no solo a hacer pociones sino también a obedecer

twilight: ¿obedecer?

zecora: así es yo tengo que irme ya-dijo mientras se iba caminando

twilight: valla a esta escuela solo le faltan grifos

?: disculpa ¿me llamaste?

twilight: "retiro lo dicho ahora solo le faltan manticolas" e no, pero mi nombre es twilight sparkle

?: gilda "esa poni es uno de los elementos esto solo me facilita mi trabajo" así que ¿tienes mucho potencial mágico?

twilight: así es, ¿por?

gilda: nada, me tengo que ir

twilight: es extraña-dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto y cojia la carta con su magia-bueno *toma aire* es el momento "querida twilight sparkle, se que pensaras porque te escribo, es por que tu eres un espíritu de la armonía, el día que alse el sol en la celebración de verano y vi que tu poseías uno de los elementos de la armonía me motivo a investigar sobre ti y ahora te escribo, tu no eres la única que posee uno de los elementos ahí 5 mas yo solo te eh encontrado a ti y a la nieta de una amiga mía granny smith su nieta posee el elemento de la honestidad y tu el de la magia, lamentable mente no se su nombre solo que le es muy difícil mentir recuerda las demás portadoras de los elementos de la armonía tienen la mismo brazalete que tu, princesa celestia" ¿yo uno de los elementos de la armonía? bueno tengo que encontrar a las demás

salio de su cuarto con ropa de nieve y se quedo en el pasillo pensando

flash back

rarity: bueno twi, nos vemos mañana

twilight: si rarity nos vemos..¿tu también tienes ese extraño brazalete?

rarity: ¿que? te refieres a mi..¿tu también?

twilight: claro porque crees que te pregunto?

fin del flash back

twilight: ¡rarity! me pregunto que elemento sera, no importa, tengo que encontrarla y decirle todo esto " en que cuarto dijo que estaba...7 B tengo que ir allá"

toc toc toc

?: ya voy-dijo una voz joven mientras al rato le abría

twilight: eh hola ¿esta rarity?

?: no, salio

twilight: o no importa, mi nombre es twilight sparkle

?: o mi hermana me contó de ti, mi nombre es sweetie belle

twilight: "así que pinkie no mentía tiene una hermana menor y es amiga de spike eso me ayuda mucho" eh..soy la hermana mayor de spike y

sweetie: ¡¿spike?! eres su hermana mayor, genial, ¿le podrías decir que valla al cuarto 2 B?

twilight: claro, pero tu cuarto es el 7 B

sweetie: esque en en el 2 B se encuentra applebloom una amiga también mía y de spike, bueno yo me voy-dijo saliendo a gran velocidad mientras cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo

twilight: guau, es igual a rarity

twilight fue hasta su cuarto y vio que spike tanto como shining ya se habían despertado por suerte escondió el paquete y la carta de celestia

shining: valla twili..hasta ahí periódico ¿sabias?

twilight: si lo acabo de leer la mayoría, a por cierto spike, sweetie dijo que te vallas al cuarto 2 B no me dijo por que

spike: no importa gracias twi-dijo mientras salia corriendo

shining: bueno twi ibas a salir por que con esa ropa no se te ve todos los días

twilight: si iba a salir bueno me voy-dijo mientras se iba trotando hasta la salida

camino un buen rato hasta que se choco con alguien

applejack: ups, lo siento no te vi

twilight: no te preocupes la culpa fue mía,applejack ¿verdad?

applejack: claro como la azúcar

twilight: "se nota que es de la granja ese sombrero la delata ademas que tiene ese acento" em..disculpa de casualidad as visto a rarity

applejack: nop

twilight: o esta bien entonces conoces a la sobrina de granny smith

applejack: jaja, yo soy una de sus sobrinas

twilight: ¿una?

applejack: si primero esta mi hermano bic mac, yo y mi hermana applebloom

twilight: "podría ser cualquiera de los 3, madre mía, esto va a se mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé" no tienes un..brazalete

applejack: este ¿porque lo preguntas?-dijo empezando a sudar un poco

twilight: curiosidad "si es que es ella la voy a pillar enseguida la princesa dejo bien en claro que le era muy difícil mentir" ¿me vas a responder?

applejack: si..digo no, e esta empezando a ser un poco de calor no crees, jeje-dijo sacándose el sombrero y usándolo como abanico

twilight: aja! sabia que eras tu, si sabes que esta haciendo frió ¿no?

applejack: e..bueno, yo.. ¿a que te refieres con que era yo?

twilight: espera no estoy muy segura me podrías mostrar tu brazalete por favor

applejack: este..¿por que lo quieres ver?

twilight: para ver una cosita, apura applejack

applejack: esta bien, pero no le digas a la directora, ya sabes que ella odia que vengamos con accesorios como brazaletes aquí al instituto-dijo mientras se alzaba su manga dejando ver un brazalete de oro con una manzana naranja en el

twilight: em..te gusta decir la verdad ¿no?

applejack: esque..¿no le vas a decir a nadie?

twilight: claro que no, por que seria un secreto siempre decir la verdad

applejack: esque..yo..no se mentir

twilight: ¿como que no sabes?

applejack: esque no se porque no puedo mentir ya me oíste ¿calor? debo estar delirando

twilight: bueno con razón eres el espíritu de la honestidad

applejack: ¿espíritu de la honestidad?

twilight: veras applejack la princesa celestia me envió una carta diciendo algo sobre los elementos de la armonía yo soy el elemento de la magia y tu el de la honestidad, por eso se te ase tan difícil mentir

applejack: ¿la princesa celestia? espera ¿que los elementos de la armonía no son una leyenda?

twilight: si la princesa celestia y..a mi también me costo un poco de trabajo aceptarlo pero..es la verdad, a lo que quiero llegar es que ahí mas ponis como nosotras que tienen estos brazaletes-dijo levantando se manga dejando ver su brazalete-pero no tienen las mismas gemas debemos encontrar a 4 ponis mas una de ellas rarity, aunque no se que elemento representa, jeje

applejack: ¿entonces mi elemento es el que..? entonces por eso no soy como las demás ponies-dijo apunto de patear un árbol del enojo pero lo evito-*suspiro* así que por esta cosa soy así

twilight: ¿a que te refieres con eso applejack? ¿por que estas tan enojada con tu elemento?

applejack: esque..bueno ¿tu también debes ser como yo no? digo por tener esa gema y ¿aun así no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

twilight: la verdad applejack no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando ¿me lo podrías explicar?

applejack: *suspiro* esque desde pequeña tengo una fuerza que no es común, todo me parece mas liviano que una pluma, ¡hasta un granero!, por eso soy así con mi elemento y ya sabes mi secreto, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie

twilight: así que ¿por culpa de tu elemento tienes super-fuerza? eso es nuevo no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie

applejack: gracias twi, ahora vamos en busca de rarity

twilight: así se habla applejack, ¡vamos! "guau jamas me imagine que los elementos les dieran algo como super poderes a sus portadoras entonces que podre hacer bueno mas tarde veo eso, así que rarity tal vez pueda leer mentes"-estuvieron corriendo un buen rato por el instituto cuando se chocaron con pinkie

pinkie: auch, o applejack, twilight como están

twilight: ahora no pinkie tenemos prisa de casualidad as visto a rarity

pinkie: mmm..si esta por una zona apartada dijo que quería estar sola por estos momentos

applejack: gracias pinkie te vemos mas tarde

pinkie: esperen que no me oyeron quería estar sola

twilight: esto es importante

las 2 comenzaron a correr mas rápido que una bala mientras desde el cielo

gilda: bien ya encontraron a la generosidad pero nosotros nos encargaremos de la bondad, jaja

?: quieres callarte gilda intento ubicar a la bondad

gilda: tu siempre tan seria lightningt dust

lightningt: seria, creo que podemos conseguir info, que tal le va a gothic

gilda: ya le voy a llamar

un rato después

gothic: aquí gothic, que quieren esta es mi hora del almuerzo

gilda: ¿eres tan negativa siempre?

gothic: siempre, ahora, hablen

gilda: solo queremos saber ¿as encontrado a algún elemento?

gothic: ase una semana

gilda: ¡¿que?! ase una semana por que no nos comunicaste eso antes

gothic: no es mi problema, sino el suyo por no haberme llamado a tiempo

gilda: eres una..*toma aire* que elemento encontraste

gothic: me hubiera gustado que me llamaras hija de puta, sabes? e encontrado a la lealtad, rainbow dash, eso es todo adiós

gilda lanza el radio a una nube que estaba cerca

lightningt: y ahora que te dijo

gilda: no podemos contratar a alguien menos..arrogante

lightningt: no gilda y ahora responderme mi pregunta

gilda: me dijo que el elemento de la lealtad es rainbow dash

lightningt patio un jugo que estaba cerca de ella y decía

lightningt: ¡¿esa tonta es el elemento de la lealtad?! ni que lo fuera, pero me divertiré manándole al infierno-dijo mientras acomodaba su bebida y se sentaba de nuevo-gilda, puedes ir a acabar con esos 3 elementos, ya sabes, magia honestidad y generosidad

gilda: sera un placer-dijo mientras cojia su espada y se iba volando

en la tierra

twilight: y ahora donde puede estar hemos estado buscando por todo el..

applejack: esta cerca

twilight: eh?

applejack: tu solo sígueme-dijo mientras se ponía a correr casi afuera del instituto seguida por twilight y en efecto ahí estaba rarity-ves?

twilight: em..si, porque no esta con ropa para la nieve

applejack: no lo se, ¡hey rar!

rarity: ah!..twilight, applejack, yo..

twilight: rarity, te queremos preguntar algo

rarity: ¿porque no estoy con ropa de nieve? si se los dijera me creerían rara

applejack: nada de eso, twilight me contó que tu también tienes el brazalete y pues eso significa que eres uno de los elementos de la armonía

rarity: ¿uno de los elementos? pero que acaso esa no es una leyenda poni

twilight: no, tanto applejack, tu y yo tenemos este brazalete, junto con 3 ponis mas que aun no las conocemos

rarity: ya veo, por eso tenemos estos brazaletes

applejack: si y aunque no me creas le princesa le escribió a twilight, yo soy el elemento de la honestidad y ella es el de la magia pero no sabemos cual eres tu, jeje

rarity: bueno hay 4 elementos mas, pero descartemos el de la risa, solo quedan lealtad, bondad y generosidad

twilight: bueno tu personalidad refleja mas el elemento de la generosidad

rarity: ¿tu crees que ese sea mi elemento? pues yo supongo que tienes razón

applejack: si te queda ese elemento, jeje

rarity: si supongo

?: entonces ¿ya se conocieron?

todas: ah!

gilda: eso lo tomo como un si, entonces puedo empesar ¿no?

twilight: !¿gilda?¡

applejack: ¿empesar con que?

rarity: q-quieres..

gilda: así es, matarlas-dijo mientras sacaba una espada muy filosa de entre sus garras-espero que ayan tenido buena vida-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra las ponis, twilight alcanzo a alzar un campo de fuerza que detuvo el ataque

twilight: ¿porque haces esto gilda?

gilda: porque si les dejara con vida a cualquiera de ustedes hasta el elemento de la bondad podría derrotar a mi jefe

applejack: te lo advierto gilda no querrás pelear con nosotras

gilda: si quiero, es un placer para mi de echo

rarity: si las tocas te las veras conmigo

gilda: y que me vas a hacer cristal si ni siquiera puedes controlar tus poderes bien

applejack y twilight: ¡¿poderes?!

rarity: mi nombre es rarity no cristal

gilda: de echo ese es tu verdadero nombre pero para que molestarme en decírtelo completo si al final vas a morir

twilight: gilda de que rayos estas hablando

gilda: ya lo veras

twilight empezó a a cansarse y el escudo a debilitar, applejack fue a ayudar a twilight, y rarity se quedo viendo a gilda con muy mala cara

applejack: que le as hecho

gilda: yo nada, pero mantener un escudo tan grande, aguantando mi ataque y durante mucho tiempo para una unicornio de nivel tan bajo..

rarity: ¡ella es nivel 14!

gilda: como digas, sigo, es demasiado agotador y eso es lo que pasa, devén saber que soy unidad de ataque no de mensajes por lo cual voy a empezar

applejack: ya veras

rarity: applejack cuida de twi, yo le doy una lección

applejack: pero como...-no pudo terminar ya que el aire se empezó a volver frió-que pasa p-porque esta a-asciendo tanto f-frió-derrepente el aire volvió a la normalidad para applejack y twilight pero gilda tenia dificultades

gilda: yo puedo resistir un poco de frió pero mis alas no haci que vamos a luchar en tierra-dijo mientras bajaba, tan pronto toco el suelo la nieve parecía moverse a su alrededor-pero que..-no pudo terminar ya que la nieve le empezó a cubrir el cuerpo- ya entiendo, cuando aprendiste a controlar la nieve, ¿eh?

applejack: "controlar la nieve, no puede ser, ella..ella es como yo"

rarity: desde los 10 años aunque aun me cuesta mucho-dijo mientras se esforzaba para que la nieve cubra a gilda pero ella tiro su espada al lado de rarity, haciendo que se des concentrara, el aire volvió a la normalidad y la nieve que cubrió a gilda se había caído de nuevo al suelo

gilda: esa nieve estaba fría, pero eso no me detendrá, ¿sabes?

rarity: porque no me diste con tu espada

gilda: ¿tu por que crees? tu controlas la nieve ademas de poder convertirla en hielo, el hielo es muy resistente por lo cual si te hubiera lanzado mi espada se abría quebrado por completo

rarity: ¿que? ya tenia suficiente con poder ver el futuro, pasado y presente, ademas de poder ver y oír mejor que cualquier otro poni y ahora me dises que las espadas no pueden atravesar mi piel

gilda: bueno, si eres lista -un rayo morado le dio a gilda en el ojo haciendo que esta retrocediera- agh, ustedes otra vez " tengo que irme, por que tengo que revelar información, si no me pudiera quedar con gusto" rayos -dijo mientras se iba volando

rarity: ya saben lo de mis poderes llámenme rara, por que lo soy-dijo derramando un lagrima cuando sintió algo en su hombro-a-applejack

applejack: yo soy como tu..

rarity: ¿enserio?

applejack: si aunque yo solo tengo super-fuerza, el responsable de todo lo que no pasa es esto- dijo señalando su elemento

rarity: así que por culpa de mi elemento tengo estos poderes ¿no?

applejack: y ahora..¿por que no usas ropa de nieve?

rarity: esque, como dijo gilda puedo controlar la nieve y eso ase que no sienta el frió- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con applejack hacia la residencia

applejack: ya veo, como supiste que tenias poderes lo mio fue chistoso, aunque me sucedió de bebe

rarity: ¿enserio?

applejack: si agite a mi hermano como la sidra en verano, jeje

rarity: lo agitaste, así descubriste que tenias, ya sabes

applejack: si, jeje, aveces es divertido, jeje

rarity: lo mio fue diferente, congele a una flor por accidente ,jaja

applejack: quien lo diría

twilight empezó a despertar

twilight: q-que, funciono

rarity: si

applejack: buen disparo twi, buen disparo- dijo mientras entraban en la residencia y twilight se bajo del lomo de applejack

twilight: siento que me tuvieras que cargar hasta aquí, applejack

applejack: no importa twi, de todas maneras no sentí tu peso, jeje

twilight: "valla si que es amable" en que cuarto estas

applejack: en el 2

rarity: o así que a ti te toco ahí, ya se a quien quería visitar mi hermana

applejack: a mi hermana, jeje

twilight: y mi hermano también esta ahí

rarity: ¿tienes hermano? mayor o menor

twilight: spike, que es mi hermano menor y shining amor que es el mayor yo estoy entre los 2

applejack: bueno no vemos en clases

rarity: que te valla bien applejack

twilight: que la pases bien

applejack: gracias, igual

rarity y twilight subieron al segundo piso

twilight: bueno rar nos juntamos en mi cuarto después de clases

rarity: claro- dijo mientras entraba en su cuarto

twilight entro y vio que shining se estaba bañando y spike aun seguía donde applejack así que saco el paquete y lo abrió

twilight: un libro y una nota "querida twilight espero que te sirva este libro para encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos antes del viernes porque ahí voy a tu escuela si necesitas mas tiempo comprenderé, princesa celestia"

twilight se acostó en su cama y se puso a leer el libro esta semana seria la mas agotadora de todo el mundo, para ella y los demás elementos

continuara..

**listo que les pareció aquí se revelo lo de rarity y applejack, en cualquier caso si me preguntan que controla applejack lo verán en el chaper 3 y también pinkie, aunque lo de pinkie es un poco peligroso, ya veré cuando publico el chaper 3, eso es todo**

**pos: que tal les pareció la actitud de gothic para ese personaje me base en una amiga mía llamada cristina portillo, ella es mas o menos así solo que sin las palabras hirientes vale a ver si el chaper 3 lo publico mañana, adiós**

**dejen reviews, comenten, etc**


	3. el elemento de la risa

**listo aquí esta el tercer chaper me tarde un poco por los deberes de la escuela pero aquí esta, uf, vale tal y como prometí en este chaper nos vemos a enfocar en el elemento de la risa (osea pinkie) y únicamente en el elemento de la risa (y los demás elementos, claro) y en los malos, en alianzas nuevas, etc, comencemos!**

**pos: si no le gusta algo de mi historia, díganmelo y lo cambiare enseguida**

* * *

shining se despertó temprano como todos los días (buen casi todos), miro a twilight y a spike y camino hasta la cama de spike

shining movió delicadamente a spike pero esto fue su respuesta

spike: *ronquido* vuelve *ronquido* a dormir *ronquido*

shining: ¡despierta spike!

spike: ah? o shining *bostezo* q-que horas son

shining: las 5:30, muévete voy a despertar a twili

spike: pero yo entro a la escuela a las 7:00

shining: pero podrás jugar hasta mientras así que aprovecha-dijo mientras repitia el mismo procedimiento en twilight- twili despierta

twilight: q-que? c-como? o shining- dijo mientras miraba su cama y luego su mesita de noche, se levanto violentamente y vio debajo de su cama

spike: que buscas twi parece que hubieras perdido un millón de bits aquí

twilight: ¿y mi libro?

shining: o ese libro, lo puse en la pequeña biblioteca que esta al fondo, no tenia titulo así que lo puse en el estante de arriba

twilight: ¡¿que?!-dijo mientras salia de su cuarto silenciosa mente- donde esta? donde esta?!- decía mientras buscaba libro tras libro cuando sintió algo en el lomo- ah!

?: siento haberte asustado, ¿este es libro que tanto buscabas?- dijo una unicornio azul de melena negra y cutie mark de la luna llena dándole un libro marrón sin titulo

twilight: si lo es, no lo leíste ¿verdad?- dijo cogiéndolo con su magia

?: mi nombre es night whispering, un gusto, twilight

twilight: ¿como sabes mi nombre ?

night: no tendría por que decírtelo- dijo mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad

twilight: espera- dijo mientras corría en dirección en donde se encontraba night solo para no encontrar nada- como desapareció? no se tele transporto pero entonces..pinkie!

twilight fue a su cuarto y se cambio la ropa de dormir a la del instituto, y salio disparada hacia su clase

cuando llego

rarity: ¡twilight! querida ¿estas bien?

twilight: si, bien ¿an visto a pinkie?

applejack: ella se fue un rato al baño, ya regresara

*sonó el timbre*

rarity: sera mejor que ya entremos a clases

las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que llego la ultima hora de clases

rubi: bueno en esta hora es hora libre, los unicornios irán con mi hermano magic blood, los ponis con mi hermana dark y los pegasos conmigo

los 3 se dividieron listos para partir cuando

twilight: applejack, nos avisas cualquier cosa- dijo en susurro

applejack: claro- dijo también en susurro

**en el patio de arriba**

magic: bien vamos a practicar cultura ficica y..si doctor

whooves: ¿que no era hora libre?

magic: para los profesores no para los alumnos, quiera medir su fuerza pateen este blanco en el aire okey

todos: si magic blood

los chicos empezaron uno por uno hasta que llego el turno de pinkie, esta salto, dio un giro en el aire y con sus 2 patas traseras le pego al blanco y este midió 75 %

applejack: "destreza física y gran poder de salto ademas demuestra buena concentración en.."

magic: ¿señorita applejack? ¿me esta escuchando?

applejack: ah? o si ya voy- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de salto- "mide tu fuerza, consentrate y.."- pensó y salto donde le dio al blanco con su casco trasero izquierdo con su mas mínima fuerza, pero lamentable mente este se partió en padasitos mientras que applejack regresaba al suelo- "esto..va para mal" ups

todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que magic camino a donde se encontraba applejack y le decía al oído

magic: applejack, necesito verte en mi oficina a fin de clases- le dijo en susurro y se aparto un poco mientras decía- muy buen trabajo a todos en especial a pinkie y applejack, ahora una vuelta al instituto

los chicos empezaron a correr, applejack iba a la cabesa del grupo como siempre, los estaba dejando atrás mientras pensaba

applejack: "y otra ves mi fuerza me delata, claro"- pensó mientras escuchaba un leve trote alado suyo- ¡¿que diablos?!- dijo mientras miraba a una poni de tierra amarilla con melena violeta y cutie mark de un libro abierto- ¿quien rayos eres tu?

?: mi nombre es fear night pero puedes llamarme fear, un gusto, applejack

applejack: ¿que..? ¿como sabes mi nombre?

fear: si sabes que ese nos es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?-dijo mientras desaparecía detrás de un arbusto

applejack: "¿que este no es mi verdadero nombre?, ¿como despareció así?, creo haber escuchado su nombre en alguna parte pero ¿en donde?"

se decía a si misma mientras corría por el instituto sin siquiera cansarse

**mientras en el cielo**

rubi: necesito medir su velocidad, así que vuelen hacia arriba y despejen el cielo el que mas rápido lo haga se ganara un punto- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta

los pegasos empezaron a volar hacia el cielo, rainbow en la cabesa y fluttershy al ultimo

fluttershy volaba tan rápido como podía cuando escucho a alguien

?: hola

fluttershy: ah!- grito mientras caía en una nube que estaba cerca, levantaba la mirada temerosa y suave mente hasta ver a una pegaso amarilla con melena naranja y cutie mark de una nube blanca

?: siento haberte asustado, mi nombre es fleeting light pero prefiero que me llamen..light-decía mientras aterrizaba en la misma nube que fluttershy

fluttershy: em..yo

light: no te preocupes por mi fluttershy, preocúpate por quien sea mas importante para ti- dijo mientras se iba volando y desaparecía detrás de una nube

fluttershy: q-que acaba de pasar, ¿light? d-donde estas- dijo mientras se iba volando hacia la nube y no encontraba nada- light? si esto es una broma me estas a-asustando-dijo mientras rodeaba la nube- a que te referías con que..auch-decía mientras dejaba de aletear y veía su ala que esta lastimada- auxilio no puedo volar

rainbow: ¿donde estas fluttershy? oíste a rubi así que..o no !fluttershy¡- dijo mientras se lanzaba en picada para atraparla

rubi estaba tomando notas cuando vio a fluttershy caer y a rainbow tratando de atraparla

rubi: que rayos?-dijo mientras usaba binoculares para ver mejor la escena- o no..su ala..esta lastimada- decía mientras desplegaba sus alas y asaba vuelo

rainbow: !fluttershy¡ "rayos no podre alcanzarla a este paso..tengo que..ahí vamos"- decía mientras bajaba en picada super rápido y cogía a fluttershy sin problema, en eso llego rubi con una nube y rainbow apoyo a fluttershy ahí- fluttershy ¿que te paso? casi te pierdo amiga

fluttershy: estaba por alcanzarles c-cuando vi a una pegaso que nunca antes había visto, me dijo q-que me preocupara de los ponis que me importan, luego desapareció y..paso esto-dijo levantando su ala herida

rainbow: dime quien era esa pegaso y le..

rubi: no lo mas importante ahora es llevarla a la enfermera con tu velocidad no sera problema, ahora ve!

rainbow: si rubi- dijo mientras cogía a fluttershy y la llevaba velozmente a la enfermera, tan pronto llegaron la enfermera les atendió

enfermera: fluttershy que te paso esa herida no se ase todos lo días

fluttershy: nada serio-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama- de casualidad usted conoce a fleeting light

rainbow: si e escuchado ese nombre pero..¿donde?

enfermera: si

rainbow y fluttershy: enserio

enfermera: si fue una libertadora de equestria y alguna vez portadora del elemento de la bondad

fluttershy: ¿elemento de la bondad? espera que no es uno de los ¿elementos de la armonía?

rainbow: jaja, elementos de la armonía, jaja, ese es solo un cuento poni, jaja,no hay forma

enfermera: si, tienes razón, dash- dijo mientras desinfectaba la herida de fluttershy- tu amiga necesita reposo inmediato- dijo mientras botaba el algodón que había usado- flutters te recomiendo que guardes reposo este día no muevas tu ala y listo, dentro de poco estarás curada

rainbow: solo este día ¿esta segura?

fluttershy: si estaré bien rainbow no te preocupes, puedes irte si quieres digo estamos en medio de clases

enfermera: no te preocupes, tu amiga es muy especial se recuperara rápido

rainbow: bueno, pero no me voy a ir prefiero faltar mil días a clase que dejarte a ti fluttershy

fluttershy: gracias rainbow

enfermera: o fluttershy, ese conejito que trajiste el martes ya esta en mejores condiciones ¿quieres verlo?

fluttershy: si por favor

rainbow: mm.. yo..voy contigo flutters

la enfermera las escolta hasta una sala pequeña, en la que se encontraba un conejito blanco con la oreja y el braso vendados que estaba tratando de bajar de la cama en el que lo avían puesto

rainbow: guau, ¿que le paso?

fluttershy corrió y abraso al conejito mientras le decía

fluttershy: me alegra que estas bien

rainbow: ¿entonces lo encontraste en la nevada del martes? espera !saliste en la nevada del martes¡

fluttershy: bueno, si, espero que no te moleste rainbow pero tenia que..ademas lo vi muy lastimado

enfermera: bueno el ya esta mucho mejor de cuando lo trajiste y..¿porque les mira así?

rainbow: ¿nos esta mirando?-dijo mientras miraba al conejito que temblaba y las miraba curioso y asustado- ¿que le pasa?

fluttershy: um..no lo se, ¿miro a alguien mas así?

enfermera: no, a mi me mira con temor pero nada mas, y a ti y a rainbow pues..

rainbow: en cualquier caso, necesitas descansar flutters ya vamos a la residencia

fluttershy: em..okey, pero me lo puedo llevar por fis

enfermera: claro, pero ten cuidado ¿okey?

fluttershy: claro

**en los patios un poco alejados**

dark ya había terminado de medir el mana de los unicornios, miraba los expedientes de rarity y twilight una y otra vez lo que habían hecho le daba una esperanza ( ya sabrán a lo que me refiero)

rarity: disculpe, dark, ¿puedo ir al baño?

dark: claro, no te tardes mucho

rarity troto hasta un baño bien arreglado y reluciente que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, entro y se miro al espejo

rarity: "así que por culpa de mi elemento tengo estos poderes, no me sorprende, si hubiera una forma de quitárselo"- pensó mientras se remojaba la cara en eso sintió algo en su lomo que la asusto- ah!- digo mientras miraba a un unicornio café y melena gris de cutie mark de diamante- sabes que este es un baño para chicas ¿verdad?

?: claro que lo se rar, pero estoy bien

rarity: ¿c-como supiste mi nombre? ¿quien eres tu?

?: jaja, no me hagas reír cristal, mi nombre es arrow swift

rarity: espera, ¿tu también quieres matarnos? ven y pelea entonces

arrow: wow, cristal no seas así veo que estos ponis te an criado mal

rarity: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

arrow: ya lo sabrás-dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire

rarity: espera!..ya van 2 que me llaman cristal, pero si mi nombre es rarity..a no ser que..no,no no es posible mejor..mejor regreso

cuando regreso vio a twilight que le veía preocupada

twilight: *suspiro* rarity..las 2..tenemos que ir a..la oficina de dark

rarity: que!

twilight: vayámonos o si no..

rarity: si ya se, va monos " arrow, ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿pero donde?"

desde lejos arrow y night observaban cuidadosamente

night: si que an cambiado

arrow: ¿tu crees? estos ponis cambiaron a cristal, lo van a pagar

night: arrow! cristal ya es dependiente al igual que space

arrow: ¿tu no te preocupas por ella?

night: bueno..

arrow: mas tarde hablamos de eso night, como crees que lo tomara mi papa o tu papa

night: no les cuentes, que dice celestia

arrow: a..dice que ya les contó y que va a venir el viernes para ver su progreso

night: bien

**mientras tanto afuera de la oficina**

las chicas se encontraron frente a la oficina

applejack: ustedes también!

twilight: applejack!

rarity: ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

rubi: ya vinieron, se tardaron

todas: ah!

twilight: no haga eso me va a dar un para cardíaco

magic: bien pasen

las chicas entraron y se sentaron temerosas

dark: muéstrenos sus brazaletes

rarity: n-nosotras no tenemos ningún brazalete

rubi: no mientan

las chicas no tuvieron de otra y les mostraron sus brazaletes

magic: no hay duda que son ellas- dijo mientras miraba mas de cerca los brazaletes

applejack: ¿que quieren decir con eso?

dark: tienen poderes ¿no?

las chicas comenzaron a sudar un poco

twilight: si..digo no..¿porque lo preguntan?

dark: porque las portadoras de los elementos tienen poderes

rarity: ¿y que quieren de nosotras? digo si ya saben lo de nuestros poderes

magic: si, ya saben que controlan ¿no? digo sabemos que controlan la honestidad y la generosidad, pero el de la magia..

applejack: wow, wow, wow ¿como que puedo controlar algo?

dark: si tu controlas la tierra, de por ahí viene tu fuerza

rubi: an encontrado a alguien que piensen que es una portadora

twilight: la verdad..si, creo

rarity: em..pinkie, tu crees

applejack: paro claro, gran idea e..¿twi? bueno vamos, esperen que controla ella

magic: em..fuego

twilight: o entonces, como saben todo eso

dark: somos enviados de la princesa para ayudarlas es un poco difícil evaluarlas pero creo que mi hermana a encontrado a alguien

rubi: así es el elemento de la lealtad, supongo, pero primero la risa luego la lealtad ¿okey? así el viernes nos enfocaremos en la bondad

applejack: bien, gracias

las chicas salieron corriendo hacia la residencia, pero chocaron con black

gothic: au, fíjense por donde caminan "tontas"- dijo mientras se levantaba- no me esperaba esto "los elementos de la armonía, porque no traje mi espada en fin usare un hechizo"

la zona estaba desierta haci que gothic aprovecho, izo un hechizo defensivo y se acerco a ellas, por alguna extraña razón las chicas no se podían mover ( no todas)

twilight: que p-pasa porque n-no puedo m-moverme

rarity: n-no eres l-la única

applejack: que les as hecho

gothic: maldición, el elemento de la honestidad- dijo mientras dejaba de aplicar el hechizo y se tele transportaba

twilight: ¿que paso?

rarity: creo que tu super-fuerza te ayudo con ese hechizo, ¿no crees?

applejack: ¿tu crees? aunque..tal vez

twilight: creo que gilda tiene amigos que aran lo que ella trato de acernos

rarity: posiblemente

las chicas entraron cuidadosamente y tocaron la puerta de pinkie

pinkie: ya voy!- dijo mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con las chicas- o twi, rar, applejack, que hay

twilight: pinkie..de casualidad..no tienes un..brazalete

pinkie: guau, twi parece que corriste un maratón

applejack: eh pinkie..no tienes un brazalete

pinkie: este..¿si?- dijo mientras retrosedia un paso

rarity: no te preocupes querida, nosotras..también- decía mientras le mostraba su brazalete

pinkie: ooo, yo igual-dijo mientras le mostraba un brazalete de oro con un globo celeste en el- es el destino-dijo mientras saltaba sobre rarity

applejack: que bien es el elemento de la risa definitivamente

twilight: eso es bueno, pinkie disculpa que pregunte, pero..tienes poderes

pinkie: este ¿porque lo preguntan?

rarity: porque nosotras..si

pinkie: ¿en-enserio?-dijo con voz incrédula

rarity: si

applejack: yo tengo super-fuerza ademas de poder controlar la tierra, jeje

twilight: yo soy muy buena en magia

pinkie: y tu rar

rarity: yo puedo ver el futuro, pasado y presente, también puedo ver y oír mejor que cualquier otro poni y *suspiro* puedo controlar la..nieve

pinkie: espera, que acaso tu eres..

rarity: si, yo cause la nevada pero esque no se controlar mis poderes bien-dijo mientras se levantaba

pinkie: no te preocupes rar te entendemos

applejack: si yo apenas acabo de descubrir que controlo la tierra, jeje

twilight: yo no se que controlo..aun

pinkie: ¿entonces todas controlamos algo?

applejack: no me digas que no sabes que controlas

pinkie se sonrojo: no, jeje, no lo se

rarity: fuego, tu controlas fuego

pinkie: o fuego, no importa se ajusta a mis estándares-dijo mientras empezaba a saltar- o por cierto puedo caminar en cualquier superficie excepto lo liquido, jeje- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en la pared- no me tomen como araña

twilight: e..no, claro que no pinkie

applejack: veras pinkie nosotros somos los elementos de la armonía

pinkie: ¿los elementos de la armonía que no era un cuento poni?

rarity: no pinkie es real, así que necesitamos a los elementos lealtad y bondad que nos vamos a concentrar en buscar mañana pero al igual que nosotras buscamos a las demás ahí mas ponis que las quieren NOS quieren, para..

pinkie: ¿para matarnos y que no detengamos a su jefe deadly whisper y tiene ponis buscándonos como gothic o gilda o mas y que necesitamos encontrar a las demás antes que ellos y aprender a controlar nuestros poderes para detenerlos?

twilight: yo pensé que rarity podía ver el futuro no tu

applejack: santos corrales pinkie, como descubriste el nombre de su jefe

rarity: y como supiste eso

pinkie: jeje, una corazonada enserio

las chicas miraban a pinkie confundidas y le empezaron a contar todo mientras en otra parte

una poni blanca de melena rosa y curie mark de un corazón rojo que miraba a night

?: hey night, como va todo

night: bien, arrow quiere enseñarles a los padres de cristal como debería haberle enseñado longing ¿tu arias lo mismo? ya sabes solo que no por cristal sino por fire

longing: no se, tal vez, pero mejor no, digo le an enseñado bien-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

night: si, si y raincloud ¿como lo toma ella?

raincloud: lo tomo bien, aunque quisiera ensestarle una patada a esa firefly

light: rain ¿por que eres así?

raincloud: tu arias lo mismo por water, aparte de eso porque no la salvaste cuando lightningt le lastimo el ala ¿que acaso no te importa?

light: claro que si, pero death la alcanzo antes que yo..y ya viste lo que paso

en ese momento vino arrow

arrow: segura que no puedo darle una patada a sparkler ( la mama de rar)

fear: ya no seas así arrow lo mismo para ti rain

night: apoyo a fear, pero recuerda rain, longing mañana sera su turno

* * *

**listo ¿que les pareció? arrow es casi igual a gothic solo que sin las palabras el siguiente chaper sera para rainbow y el próximo para fluttershy y ahí ya viene celestia, espero que les allá gustado**

**pos: tal vez me demore en publicar el siguiente chaper pero ya voy a ver en cualquier caso espero que les hagan gustado los nuevos personajes, que os vaya bien a todos**

**dejen reviews, comenten, etc**


	4. los últimos elementos

**lo siento tanto :( me tarde mucho con este chaper, tratare de publicarlos y escribirlos lo más rápido que pueda, en este chaper nos encontraremos con el elemento de la lealtad, en el anterior chaper night dijo que era el turno de rain y longing de hacer algo, en este cap. ya lo sabrán**

**Pos: la princesa aparecerá el el siguiente chaper **

* * *

** empezare en la hora del receso ( recreo)**

las chicas buscaban por todas partes sin encontrar algo del elemento de la lealtad o el de la bondad

pinkie: tal vez son pegasos *jadeo* ya saben, por que pueden volar y nunca las vamos a encontrar

rarity: no pierdas esperanzas querida, seguro encontramos a alguien

applejack: concuerdo con pinkie ¿que tal si son pegasos? y si lo son como llegaremos a las nubes para inspeccionar pero también apoyo a rar no hay que perder las esperanzas solo por que no les encontramos a la primera

twilight: ¿recuerdan los que nos dijo rubi antes?

flash back

rubi: recuerden los elementos de la armonía pueden ser pegasos, unicornios, ponis y inclusive alicornios, pero todos tienen algo en común..

pinkie: ¿los brazaletes?

rubi: si y no, si porque ellas también tienen los brazaletes y no por que hay algo mas entre ustedes pero no logro identificarlo muy bien, posiblemente que todas tienen poderes

rarity: ¿nos dices que controlan los demás elementos?

rubi: por supuesto, lealtad puede controlar el aire y bondad, puede controlar el agua

fin del flash back

rarity: osea que tal vez tengamos que buscar en el castillo

pinkie: o si si si siempre e querido conocer el castillo real, si si si..

twilight: pinkie!

pinkie: ups, jeje, creo que hable de mas

applejack: chicas ¿que ese no es blood?

rarity: si lo es y parece que viene apurado

magic se detuvo enfrente de las chicas y les dijo

magic: uf..las e estado buscando *jadeo* por todo el instituto

twilight: a que viene eso

magic: este..creo que *jadeo* les podemos facilitar su búsqueda

pinkie: ¡¿enserio!?

magic: un consejo dividan se en grupos cubrirán mas terreno

applejack: y..corriste desde la sala de profesores, diste un vuelta al instituto y te detienes aquí ¿solo para darnos un consejo?

magic: en realidad solo era un consejo, el elemento de la lealtad tal vez sea rainbow dash

rarity: ¿tu crees?

magic: si, mi hermana me contó que rompió su récord actual en tan solo un día

twilight: ¿un día? eso es muy poco tiempo y aun haci lo rompió "debió ser por décimas"

magic: si su récord actual era de 16.4 alas de fuerza, y su nuevo récord es de 21.8 alas de fuerza

las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta

pinkie: pero..pero eso es mucho aun para la pegaso mas rápida de todo el instituto

applejack: gracias por avisarnos magic blood

magic: eso era todo nos vemos después-dijo mientras se retiraba

rarity: pinkie, ¿que sabemos sobre rainbow?

pinkie: bueno como dije antes es la pegaso mas rápida de todo el instituto, esta en la residencia 10 B, le encanta aprender e inventar nuevas acrobacias aéreas y tiene una hermanita menor llamada scootaloo- dijo todo muy rápido (como siempre)- uf..eso es todo lo que se, amenos que quieran saber que tan buena es en clase, su fecha de cumple..-no pudo continuar ya que applejack le tapo la boca

applejack: dulzura, ya es suficiente información por el momento

rarity: bien, y que hacemos

twilight: tal y como dijo magic sera mejor que nos separemos, rarity tu iras con applejack a buscar en las canchas y revisaran los alrededores, pinkie tu y yo revisaremos esta zona

applejack: me parece una táctica efectiva, jeje

rarity: entendido

pinkie: si, señor, señora, general-dijo haciendo un saludo militar

twilight: ookey, sera mejor que nos apuremos el receso termina en 15 min

las chicas se fueron por sus respectivas direcciones

**mientras en el cielo **

rainbow revisaba el ala "herida" de su amiga

rainbow: bien, debo admitir que esa enfermera es buena-dijo mirando el antes lastimada ala de su amiga

fluttershy: si..lo es, ahora puedo volar perfectamente

rainbow: ¿okey?, y que ahí de ese conejito que le pediste llevar a la enfermera

fluttershy: o le puse de nombre ángel, es hermoso

rainbow: sip lo es "no me esperaba menos de ti flutters" y ahora que tu ala está curada quieres ir a comer allí- dijo señalando una mesa hecha de nube que estaba cerca

fluttershy: claro

las 2 pegasos se pusieron a volar hacia la mesa y se sentaron

fluttershy: em..rainbow ¿esa no es pinkie?

rainbow: eh?-dijo mirando hacia donde la pegaso amarilla le enseñaba-si lo es ¿que esta haciendo aquí?...o y twilight también

fluttershy: parece que están buscando algo

rainbow: o a alguien *mira el reloj* por el amor de celestia, ¿tenemos 7 min?

fluttershy: ¿7 minutos? yo pensé que teníamos 15 minutos

rainbow: parece que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te preocupas por una amiga

fluttershy y rainbow: jaja

fluttershy: mejor comamos rápido que solo tenemos un receso

rainbow: lo mismo digo-dijo mientras se ponía a devorar el heno frito del bar, por su parte fluttershy comía un sándwich de margaritas tranquilamente

faltando solo 2 minutos para regresar a clases fluttershy y rainbow se fueron volando hacia su clase mientras que twilight y pinkie se sentaban en el césped

twilight: segura de que..rainbow..dash come...aquí

pinkie: totalmente..la e visto..con mis..propios ojos

twilight: ya lo..creo

las 2 se pararon y comenzaron a trotar en dirección hacia su clase

**a fin de clases**

****twilight y las chicas iban por rainbow, pero rubi les detuvo y les dijo que le siguiesen las chicas solo suspiraron mientras seguían a rubi a un lugar apartado

applejack: ¿saben lo que creo? el único elemento que quedaría disponible seria la naturaleza ¿no crees que eso controles twi?

twilight: tal vez

rubi: posiblemente así sea, en cualquier caso me he basado en sus habilidades físicas y en sus poderes, en palabras simples les voy a dar un trabajo uno en el cual deberán participar muy concentradas

pinkie: ¿trabajo? "ya tenía suficientes con los de la escuela" ¿qué clase de trabajo?

rubi: unos de pelea

twilight: ¿pelea? espera ¿nos vas a entrenar?

rubi: si pero necesito que se especialicen primero en lo que les voy a dar

rarity: ¿pelea? valla..no me lo esperaba

rubi: ¿no? tienen poderes y aun así ¿nunca pensaste en usarlos para defenderte a ti o a los demás?

rarity: bueno..si, pero no se controlar tampoco mi habilidad con la nieve

rubi: si, ya lo note en la nevada del lunes

rarity se sonrojo un poco mientras applejack y pinkie hacían lo posible por no reírse twilight, por su parte, seguía siguiendo a rubi

llegaron a un lugar apartado cerca del bosque, en eso salio magic blood apurado

magic: uf, no sabes cuánto me eh esforzado para traerlo

todas: eh?

applejack: quien?

pinkie: o qué?

rubi: antes que nada les diré en que necesito que se especialicen, twilight tu seras unidad estratega, de defensa y de ataque..

twilight: estratega? ¿a que te refieres?

magic: unidad estratega, se refiere a que tu seras la que haga las estrategias de ataque o defensa del grupo de acuerdo a sus habilidades o lo que les asigne rubi

twilight: ya veo "jamás me imagine que tendríamos que aprender a pelear"

rubi: applejack tu seras unidad de defensa y ataque, seguro me preguntas porque, porque tu fuerza serviría tanto para pelear o defender

applejack: esta bien "rayos, yo no soy la adecuada para esto, no puedo lastimar a alguien simplemente no puedo, pero tendré que.."

rubi: pinkie..tu al igual que applejack, eres unidad de ataque y defensa, el fuego resulta efectivo como método de ataque y tu velocidad te resultara útil en la de defensa

pinkie: siiii, ¿oíste applejack? yo me voy especializar en lo que tu "es el mejor día del mundo"

rubi: en cuanto a ti rar el que te voy a dar es realmente especial así que prométeme que lo aceptaras no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que la generosidad para eso..¿que dises?

rarity lo medito por unos segundos y luego respondió

rarity: ¿en que me necesito especializar?

rubi: me alegra que ayas aceptado, debido a tus poderes de ver y oír mejor que cualquier otro poni tu te vas a especializar en defensa y espionaje

todas: ¡¿que?!

magic: unidad de espionaje, es necesaria en cualquier equipo tanto de unicornios como de pegasos, para saber que trama el enemigo y/o aprender sus habilidades y debilidades, alguna otra pregunta

rarity: valla..espiar, vale me acostumbrare "algún día"

twilight: entonces ¿que les vas a asignar a la lealtad y bondad?

rubi: aun no lo se

todas: ¡¿que?!

applejack: pero ¿como es posible que no lo sepas? si hasta sabes que controlan

rubi: escuchen, que sepa que controlan no significa que sepa cuales son sus poderes o como me gusta llamarlos habilidades, y como no se cuales son sus habilidades no se si ponerles como unidades de defensa, ataque, espionaje, estrategas o rescatan tes, ¿me entienden ahora?

las chicas solo asintieron

pinkie: pareces general

rubi: soy la capitana real de la guardia pegaso, ¿por que creen que la princesa me puso a mi y a mis hermanos acargo de esta misión?

rarity: ¿y entonces tus hermanos..?

magic: yo soy el capitán real de la guardia unicornio "ja, dark esta cerca lo siento en el aire ya vamos a ver por donde te apareces"

pinkie: ¿y dark?

?: ¿yo? soy la capitana de la guardia diurna tanto pegasos como unicornios

todas: ah!

twilight: ¡nos asustaste!

dark: ja, hasta un guardia novato diurno sabría que estaba asechando bajo los sombras todo este tiempo sin que yo se lo diga

rarity: uf "recuérdenme prestar atención a las sombras desde ahora" entonces ¿escuchaste todo?

dark: sip, y para ser sincera les falta mucho, MUCHO, entrenamiento, ja, adivinen que unidad soy yo

applejack: ataque!

pinkie: yo diría que..¿rescate?

twilight y rarity: !espionaje¡

rubi: casi, casi pinkie

magic: dark es una unidad: estratega, atacante y de espionaje

pinkie: rayos

rubi: bien les voy a dar indicaciones ¿okey?

**mientras en otro lado**

rainbow se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro

scootaloo entro derrepente dejando caer su mochila y se saco su uniforme (después de cerrar la puerta, claro)

rainbow: hey, scoot

scoot: hey rainbow-dijo sacándose el uniforme de una- en que piensas tanto-dijo al ver la cara de su hermana

rainbow: este..ayer se lastimo el ala derecha fluttershy, no se como se lastimo o quien lo izo, tengo información realmente limitada acerca de lo sucedido como..

scoot: estas hablando como una detective, jeje

rainbow: si lo se

scoot: bueno continua con tu _relato _detective dash

rainbow: je, como que flutters vio a una pegaso..light, supongo, después de eso se lastimo el ala "no se con que" y cayo yo la salve, pero..

scoot: déjame adivinar ¿usaste tus poderes?

rainbow: si..seguro que rubi se dio cuenta de eso

scoot: bueno nada mas

rainbow: bueno la herida era realmente profunda, te recuerdo que sucedió resien ayer, y hoy esta como nueva como si nunca se hubiera lastimado

scoot: valla-dijo topándose la barbilla con un casco- lo tengo, cutie marks crusaters revolvedoras de misterios-dijo saliendo mas rápido que una liebre

rainbow: esa scoot-dijo acostándose en su cama y volviendo a pensar en lo sucedido

?: ¿aun pensando en eso?

rainbow: ah!-se dio media vuelta rápido viendo a una pegaso rosa de melena azul claro y cutie mark de 2 rayos iguales-¿quien eres?

?: raincloud, déjame adivinar..rainbow dash, ¿verdad?

rainbow: ¿como sabes mi nombre?

raincloud: se todo sobre ti, desde tu fecha de cumpleaños hasta el mas delicado tema como lo de tus poderes

rainbow se quedo en silencio no sabia que decir ni que hacer solo quería sacar a esa pegaso de su habitación

rainbow: ¿que quieres de mi? si no es nada importante la puerta esta por aya-dijo señalando la puerta

raincloud: je, eres exactamente como me lo imagine, digamos que..ese nombre no es casi tu verdadero nombre

rainbow: ¿que? ¿a que te refieres?

raincloud: ¿como que a que? ¿no sabes tu verdadero nombre?- dijo lo ultimo en tono de risa

rainbow: si se como me llamo..rainbow dash !ese es mi nombre¡

raincloud: tu nombre es rainbow death- dijo saliendo por la ventana y perdiéndose de vista

cuando se fue miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabesa como "este en realidad no es mi nombre, quien era esa pegaso, juraría haber escuchado su nombre antes, como supo lo de mis poderes o me estará jugando una broma"

toc toc toc

el sonido de la puerta saco a dash de su trance, abrió la puerta enseguida encontrándose con twilight, rarity y applejack

twilight: no queremos molestarte rainbow pero ¿tienes un brazalete?

rainbow: no, no lo tengo, ¿eso es todo? por que si lo es necesito decirle algo a rarity

rarity: em..okey-rarity entro a la habitación de dash y esta cerro la puerta

applejack: estaba mintiendo

twilight: ¿tu crees?

applejack: si estoy segura , reconozco cuando me mienten

twilight: ¿enserio? con mayor razón eres el elemento de la honestidad

applejack: jeje, si supongo

las chicas se quedaron conversando, afuera pinkie saltaba felizmente por los caminos del instituto

pinkie: "no encontré al elemento de la bondad..la única que me quedaría ahora es fluttershy o también podría ser dance..solo tal vez" espero que las chicas tengan mas suerte que yo..-dijo mientras pasaba cerca de un árbol-debe ser fluttershy de seguro, aunque, es muy tímida, mejor es dance..se encontraba en el 12 B, ¿cierto?

?: yo diría que no es dance

pinkie: ¡¿eh?!-dijo mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba una poni terrestre blanca de melena rosada- o ¿eres nueva?

?: no y a la vez si..

pinkie: ¿como? no te entiendo

?: no me sorprende-dijo bajando del árbol de un salto, pinkie comenzaba a sentir un poco de temor por la frialdad de aquella poni, la poni por su parte solo la vio fijamente- pinkie pie..o ¿prefieres que te llame pinkamina?

pinkie: ¿como supiste mi nombre?

?: jaja, no me hagas reír fire glow, ¿seguro no sabes mi nombre?

pinkie negó con la cabesa-*sigh* mi nombre es longing heart pero prefiero que me llamen heart o longing-respondió longing mientras que pinkie la veía detenidamente

pinkie: longing heart ¿eh? ya e escuchado ese nombre antes pero no logro identificarte

longing: no me sorprende ¿sabes? estoy mucho mas conectada contigo de lo que imaginas-dijo desapareciendo detrás de el árbol

pinkie: ¡longing! espérame-dijo viendo atrás de el árbol, pero nada-¿como desapareció?..."no importa tengo que ir con las demás" entonces si no es dance es fluttershy..posiblemente-dijo mientras se iba corriendo a la residencia B

desde lejos lightning dust y gilda miraban la escena

gilda: y luego me tuve que largar

lightning: siempre revelas información ¿no? en fin como le va al equipo del norte

gilda: pues no lo se, mi trabajo es matar o espiar no llamar

lightning: todo yo..*llamada en curso*

?1: si, quien es, si eres tu gilda no hemos encontrado nada

lightning: ¿porque?

?2: es lightning, tonto, porque no dijiste que encontramos a la bondad

lightning: osea que ¿saben quien es la bondad?

?1: eee..si mira escucha la tenemos aquí mismo

*squak*

lightning: eso es un pato, demen razones para no mandarlos con el jefe

?2: nos vamos a esforzar mas lo prometemos

lightning: ultima oportunidad flim y flam, ultima oportunidad

flim: gracias-colgó

gilda: así que ¿creyeron que la bondad era un pato?

lightning: si, ahora lo que nos queda es convencer a rainbow de que no es un elemento..

gilda: y como demonios se supone que vamos a hacer eso ella nos odia tanto como nosotras a ella

lightning: por eso enviaremos a otro poni-dijo mirando a photenix que pasaba por ahí

mientras tanto pinkie ya subió a la residencia

pinkie: no..encontré nada

twilight: no importa pinkie, ya veremos si lo que dice rubi es cierto

applejack: yo espero que si..-no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se abrió derrepente dejando salir a una muy preocupada rarity- ¡¿que te pasa?!

rarity: que rainbow se los explique..-dijo tocando la puerta que estaba alado y entrando en ella, todas dirigieron sus miradas a rainbow

rainbow: *suspiro* verán ayer cuando estábamos practicando rubi nos dijo que quien consiguiera despejar el cielo mas rápido ganaba un punto..

twilight: y ¿por eso rarity se veía tan preocupada? no lo creo

rainbow: les estoy contando desde el principio..

flash back

estaba ganando altura lista para las nubes de arriba me puse a despejar el cielo con toda mi velocidad pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que fluttershy no estaba, sabia que era tímida y que no podía volar tan rápido pero aun así ya debería haber llegado así que me puse a buscarla mientras gritaba su nombre

rainbow: ¿fluttershy? !donde estas¡-el miedo me estaba empezando a controlar me estaba preocupando mucho especialmente porque no la encontraba-¿donde estas fluttershy? oíste lo que dijo rubi así que..-fue allí cuando la encontré estaba cayendo y su ala estaba lastimada-o no !fluttershy¡

me dirigí en picada lo mas rápido que pude no me importaba nada en ese momento no me importaba mi seguridad o mi vida me importaba la de ella, sentía como el aire me daba paso me alegro en ese momento pero mi prioridad era fluttershy, así que puse todo mi empeño y me esforcé me esforcé lo mas que pude y logre atraparla en ese momento vino rubi con una nube en donde la apoye me dijo que había visto a una pegaso llamada fleeting light y deduje que ella le había lastimado

fin del flash back

rainbow: y es por eso que rarity estaba así..*suspiro* lo se yo también me preocupe

pinkie: pero..pero yo no conozco a nadie llamado fleeting light

hubo un momento de silencio y las chicas se pararon ya que se habían sentado para escuchar el relato de dash y se dirigieron a la habitación de fluttershy que es en la que rarity había entrado

applejack: me alegra que estés bien flutters

fluttershy: gracias a rainbow, quiero que conozcan a alguien

todas: ¿eh?

fluttershy: el es ángel no es hermoso-dijo enseñándoles a su conejito

todas: auwww

pinkie: es hermoso

twilight: ¿donde lo encontraste?

applejack: me parece conocido

rainbow: hey, ese cone..digo ángel no tenia lastimada la oreja y el braso

rarity: si pero nada que un poco de magia no arregle

rainbow: entonces lo hiciste tu rarity

rarity: no lo izo la enfermera

fluttershy: es muy buena

pinkie: son ellas, son ellas, las encontramos

rarity: ¿estas segura?

pinkie: claro mira- dijo al san dolé la manga a dash dejando ver un brazalete de oro con una gema roja en forma de rayo- y esta-dijo dejando a dash y cogiendo a fluttershy mientras alsaba su manga dejando ver un brazalete de oro con una gema rosada en forma de mariposa- claro que son ellas

twilight: okey..tenias razón applejack

applejack: lo que dije

rarity: y justo antes del viernes *suspiro* espera..como supiste que eran ellas

pinkie: porque...-saco un sombrero de detective- las heridas no se curan tan rápido-dijo indicándoles las alas de fluttershy- y nadie puede romper un récord en un solo día-dijo señalando a dash- es obvio que son ellas

rainbow: ¿que? pinkie estas mas extraña de lo normal

fluttershy: ya me están dando miedo-mira a ángel- y también a ángel

las chicas miraron a ángel que las miraba curioso y asustado

rainbow: así nos miro ayer en la enfermería-recordó dash-es raro

applejack: mas tarde nos ocupamos de eso verán déjenme explicarles

twilight: ya le mande un mensaje a rubi, vendrá en cuando pueda

rarity: primero lo primero conocen la leyenda de los elementos de la armonía

rainbow: claro como no olvidara

fluttershy: si..no pude dormir por una semana

pinkie: pues adivinen que, las joyas que portamos-dijo dejando ver su brazalete-son los elementos de la armonía y apuesto a que ustedes también tienen poderes ¿no?

rainbow: jaja,si claro los elementos de la armonía, jaja, buena esa pinkie, uf jaja

applejack: no es una broma aparte de eso-miro a dash y a fluttershy muy atenta mente- dash es el de la lealtad y flutters el de la bondad

rarity: bueno ¿entonces no saben que controlan aun?

twilight: supongo que no

fluttershy: d-de que están hablando-dijo mirando a dash quien solo miraba a las chicas confundida

pinkie: o ¿entonces no lo saben? rainbow controla aire y fluttershy agua, yo controlo el fuego es peligroso lo se pero e estado practicando

en eso entro rubi y los demás

magic: entonces..ya están todos los elementos eso es bueno

las chicas comenzaron a decirles todo a rainbow y a fluttershy

en otro lugar

photenix: quieren que convenza a rainbow de que es del lado oscuro

gilda: si o no querrás saber lo que te pasa

photenix trago saliva

gothic: solo haslo y tendremos piedad- dijo sacando un cuchillo con su magia

photenix: o-okey

* * *

**supongo que me voy a tardar un poco con el próximo chaper (parte) total la princesa ara su aparición en el próximo chaper lo prometo (promesa pinkie) en cualquier caso espero que les allá gustado este chaper**

**pos: ¿los chapers están muy largos? **

**dejen reviews, comenten, etc **


	5. nuevas alianzas

**okey el quinto chaper esta aquí no saben cuanto tarde en pensarlo pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten, como dije antes la princesa aparecerá en este chaper solo que...mejor no lo digo, si ya lo van a saber**

**pos: espero que les guste..con la escuela no es muy fácil escribir los fics **

* * *

Ya era de mañana rarity había peinado a las chicas (no tan formales) para que luzcan presentables o por lo menos rainbow y applejack, rubi solo observaba detenidamente

rubi: ¿van a estar así por un buen rato?

rarity: si, no es tan fácil si tienes la melena enredada-dijo mientras peinaba a dash

rainbow: ¡au! ¡cuidado!

rarity: eso trato

rubi: *suspiro* por lo menos díganme que habilidades tienen

rainbow: yo tengo- salio corriendo muy rápido y luego regreso-super velocidad-dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana

applejack: ¿de donde as sacado esa manzana?

rainbow: del bar-iba a dar otro mordisco pero no pudo ya que todas la estaban mirando-no se preocupen si deje el dinero

fluttershy: yo n-no se si decirlo

pinkie: o vamos ya te dijimos nosotras nuestras habilidades solo faltas tu

fluttershy: *suspiro* yo tengo poderes curativos y..-(si dijo lo ultimo solo que en susurro) dijo mientras retrosedia un paso

todas: ¿que?

rarity: ¿enserio?

twilight: ¿le escuchaste? pero si esta a casi un metro y medio de ti

rarity: si la escuche..

applejack: y entonces que dijo

rarity: ...leer mentes

rainbow escupió la manzana: ¿que? ¿que? ¿escuche bien? ¡puedes leer mentes!

fluttershy: s-si

pinkie: wow, eso es asombroso- dijo abrasando a fluttershy- eres psíquica

fluttershy: eh? o psíquica, no no lo soy solo puedo leer mentes no controlar ponis

pinkie: oh, no importa-dijo mientras seguía aplastando a fluttershy y luego la soltaba

rainbow: pobre fluttershy pinkie

pinkie: ups ¿estas bien?-dijo mientras miraba a fluttershy quien solo asintió

twilight: y que les vas a asignar entonces rubi

rubi: vale..gracias a la velocidad de dash ella sera unidad de ataque..

rainbow: o si- decía mientras empezaba a agitar sus alas

rubi: y rescate

rainbow: s-espera ¿que? rescate por que no defensa

rubi: porque tu velocidad es necesaria para buscar, encontrar y rescatar ponis antes que..

rainbow: bien bien entendí "maldición, entonces que es fluttershy, lo que yo"

rubi: fluttershy tu serás unidad de defensa y rescate

fluttershy: e-esta bien

applejack: entonces ¿a que hora va a venir la princesa?

rarity: por las 2 de la tarde

pinkie: no puedo creer que vamos a conocer a la princesa en persona-dijo mientras empezaba a saltar

twilight: lo que me preocupa es que todo poni la vea-todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a twilight-ya saben porque no es normal que vega la princesa y que hable con estudiantes "normales"

applejack: no te preocupes twi todo va a salir bien

rainbow: y te olvidaste de un detalle..!nosotras NO somos estudiantes normales¡

rarity: ya veremos como termina esto

fluttershy: em..rarity ¿puedes usar tus poderes para saber que va a pasar? um..si no te molesta, claro

rarity: claro querida-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, luego dibujo una muestra de dolor en su rostro y abrió los ojos derrepente-o tal vez no-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabesa

pinkie: que pasa rar-dijo pinkie preocupada

rarity: bueno mis poderes aveces me causan jaqueca y eso provoca que no pueda usar mis poderes ni mi magia por un tiempo

rainbow: ¿como es eso posible?

rarity: normalmente eso indica que no puedo ver que pasara, es como una..sorpresa

pinkie: si si si si una sorpresa me encantan las sorpresas

twilight: debe ser algo realmente interesante en ese caso

rarity: tal vez

applejack: vale ¿ya esta?

rarity: espera..listo-dijo mostrando les a dash que estaba bien peinada, mas tarde todas salieron directo a su clase

las clases pasaron muy lentamente y las chicas trataban de no despeinarse mucho esepto dash y AJ que se la pasaban corriendo o haciendo alguna otra actividad física haci que rarity les tenia que peinar una y otra vez

ya faltando solo media hora para que la princesa venga las chicas disidieron verse en la entrada del instituto

rainbow desplegó sus alas y las batió con gran fuerza elevándose en el aire y desapareciendo de vista

ya arriba solo se paro en una nube, no tardo en notar que alguien estaba ahí también

rainbow: photenix no sabia que estabas aquí

photenix: jaja ¿te asuste?

rainbow: nadie me puede asustar-dijo dándole un coscorrón con su casco- buen intento

photenix: rayos, okey hey dash te perdiste en el recreo por que no te encontré

rainbow: si, fluttershy me convenció de ir a la..tierra "ya me iso recuerdo a AJ"

photenix: ya veo, jeje, quien resiste la dulce voz de flutters

rainbow: yo diría que gothic

photenix: si, claro, gothic-dijo mientras recordaba lo que le avían dicho- una carrera hacia esa nube de allá-dijo señalando una nube a la lejanía

rainbow: estas hablando con la pegaso indicada

los 2 empezaron a volar rápido y cuidadosamente por la pista llena de nubes

photenix: ¡aun no se porque ponen tantas nubes!-dijo con fuerza porque estaban un poco alejados

rainbow ¡para que los pegasos entrenen y mejoren su velocidad así¡- dijo mientras aceleraba y esquivaba nubes al mismo tiempo- vez es fácil- dijo mientras se sentaba en la nube que photenix le había enseñado

photenix: guau, dash es cierto que rompiste el récord entonces- dijo sentándose al lado de rainbow e eso recordó algo que le habían dicho "si te vasa enfrentar a dash debes saber que ella es mucho mas rápida de lo que imaginas"- ¿me podrías mostrar tu velocidad completa?

rainbow: ¿que? pero tu ya conoces mi velocidad completa

photenix: em buen punto, ¿recuerdas la leyenda de los elementos? pues te digo que yo ya deje de creer en eso.."no puedo creer que le este mintiendo"

rainbow: ¿que? ¿enserio? pero ayer no parabas de hablar de eso

photenix: siii, las cosas cambian apropósito como esta el ala de flutters

rainbow: mucho mejor

photenix: bien regresando al tema ¿que acaso ya crees en los elementos?

rainbow: si digo..me pillaste si si creo "valla jamas pensé que diría eso.."

photenix: es solo una leyenda piensa esto, no ahí poder mas grande que el de celestia, porque ella es la monarca del sol y la luna gracias a ella puedes ver eso-dijo señalando al cielo-y esos..elementos, ¿que pueden hacer?, ¿eh?

rainbow: bueno..espera que hora es

photenix: por la posición del sol serian las 1: 56, ¿por?

rainbow: me tengo que ir nos vemos-dijo mientras empezaba a volar lo mas rápido que podía (sin usar sus poderes)

**mientras que en otra parte...**

rarity, twilight y fluttershy se encontraban caminando directo a la residencia

fluttershy: me alegra mucho que me acompañen a ver a ángel

rarity: eso hacen las amigas querida

twilight: ademas necesitaba ir a ver una cosa

las chicas entraron en la residencia y se quedaron esperando a twilight

shining: si, gane la apuesta

spike: y quienes de ustedes es pinkamina

fluttershy, rarity, twilight y shining: pinkie

spike: bueno pinkie

rarity: pinkie no esta con nosotras en este momento soy rarity y ella es fluttershy un gusto e..spike verdad

spike: s..¡¿como supiste mi nombre?! espera twilight nos contó de ti eres la chica que adivina en la clase verdad-dijo echándole una mirada a su cutie mark- y tu cutie mark no tiene nada que ver

fluttershy: y..

shining: mi nombre es shining amor un gusto-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

twilight: aquí esta, vengan chicas vamos a ver a ángel y..

spike: cuantos amigos hiciste twi

twilight: 5 yo diría

shining: ¿y son?

twilight: rarity, fluttershy, rainbow dash, pinkie pie y applejack

spike: le ganaste definitiva mente

twilight "son las 1: 41 mejor nos vamos" va monos chicas

fluttershy y rarity solo asintieron y se fueron

shining: tenían prisa

spike: si

fluttershy ya abia llegado con twi y rar a su cuarto

fluttershy: esperen un rato

rarity: entonces de que hablaban tu hermanos

twilight: esque shining aposto con papá a que no podía hacer mas de un amigo pero ahora

rarity: ya veo le ganó

fluttershy: va monos solo tenemos 9 minutos

las chicas junto con flutters salieron disparadas hacia la puerta del instituto

**por otra parte**

applejack: ¿que podemos hacer pinkie?

pinkie: podemos jugar un juego, ¿que juego elijes?

applejack: e pinkie no gracias pensaba que solo podríamos hablar

pinkie: ¿hablar? "aburrido" ¿segura que no quieres hacer otra cosa? digo con rainbow te la pasabas corriendo y/o haciendo alguna actividad ficica

applejack: si, esta bien ¿una carrera?

pinkie: ¡si si si!

applejack: esta bien

las 2 comenzaron a correr applejack iba un poco lento para dar ventaja a pinkie la cual ya se estaba cansando, en ese momento la iba a rebasar cuando volvió a ver a fear lo cual izo que se tropezara

pinkie: ¿applejack? !applejack¡ ¿te encuentras bien?

applejack: con algunos raspones pero bien

pinkie: uf, ya me preocupaba-dijo mientras ayudaba a applejack a pararse- mas tarde le pido a flutters que te ayude

applejack: si, gracias ¿viste eso?-dijo señalando el lugar donde vio a fear- sabes no dije nada-dijo al darse cuenta de que había desaparecido

pinkie: ese golpe si que debió haber sido fuerte

applejack: si..mejor descansemos- dijo mientras se sentaba

pinkie: oki doki loki- dijo mientras le seguía la corriente a applejack

applejack: aun tenemos 20 minutos, ¿como crees que entrara la princesa sin ser..vista?

pinkie: mmm..posiblemente con ayuda de un hechizo

applejack: si podría ser..¿que esa no es la directora?

pinkie: eh?..si si lo es y viene acompañada de rubi

applejack: rubi..¿por que la abra traído acá?

pinkie: hey! por aquí!-grito pinkie mientras rubi hacia que la directora cambiara de dirección hacia donde estaban ellas

directora: aun no entiendo que quiere que vea

rubi: ¿usted ya conoce a pinkie pie y applejack?

directora: mmm..no

pinkie: e rubi..

rubi: por que ella les va a cubrir, ya saben, no estar los días viernes, sábados y domingos es una falta grave

directora: ¡¿esta insinuando que deje que estas estudiantes se fuguen por 3 días?! sobre mi cadáver

rubi: yo no diría eso en su lugar, y no son solo 2 son 6, ellas y 4 ponis mas

directora: con mayor razón, no fui elegida como directora solo por saber respetar las reglas sino por saber dirigir a mis estudiantes y profesores como debería ser

rubi: interesante discurso directora pero tengo ordenes de llevar a estas ponis, que son mucho mas importantes que USTED, a un lugar seguro y ante la princesa

directora: ¿y espera que yo le crea eso? que mis estudiantes son mas importantes que yo la directora y ¿como se supone que simples estudiantes necesiten ver a la princesa?

applejack:*suspiro* nosotras..no..somos simples estudiantes señora directora

directora: ¿que?

rubi: por eso dije que son mas importantes que usted

directora: a que se refieren con que no son simples estudiantes

applejack: por que tenemos..

rubi: ya lo sabrá, tenemos 9 minutos haci que corran

pinkie: espera, applejack no puede correr, se tropezó

rubi: ¿justo ahora?..tendrás que sujetarte de mi

applejack: no gracias puedo sola-dijo mientras se levantaba-solo que no voy a ir tan rápido como acostumbro

las 4 empezaron a correr tan rápido como podían pasaron 5 minutos asta que llegaron

rarity: hola directora..¡¿que hace la directora aquí?!

pinkie: según rubi nos va a cubrir

applejack: donde esta rainbow

twilight: no lo se ya debería estar aquí

?: ¡rubi!

rubi: eh? o mortal shield ya llegaron

mortal: si..que no era que todos los elementos tenían la misma edad

?: cuidado abajo-decía rainbow mientras se chocaba contra twilight- ups, lo siento twi

twilight: mm..no importa, y la princesa

mortal: .. vendrá acompañada de loving heart y rude fight en mas o meno minutos

directora: ¡¿la princesa vendrá?! tengo que avisar a

rubi: ¡no!..digo no puede esto es algo que solo usted debe saber

directora: mm..esta bien ¿por que solo yo...?

?: no estoy interrumpiendo nada-dijo una voz suave y tranquilizadora (obviamente de la princesa)

rubi: princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia-ase tiempo que no la veía

princesa: igualmente rubi-dijo mientras le daba la señal a los guardias de que necesitaba hablar en privado, rubi, mortal, loving y rude solo asintieron y se fueron-gracias, ahora ¿es usted la señora directora?

directora: si su altesa-decía mientras hacia una reverencia-¿que necesita de mi?

princesa: vera, estas 6 ponis que están aquí-dijo señalando a las chicas-son los elementos de la armonía..

directora: disculpe que la interrumpa princesa pero ¿que los elementos no eran una leyenda?

princesa: eso trate de hacer creer a mis súbditos por lo menos hasta que los elementos encontraran nuevas portadoras-dijo mientras que con su magia levantaba la manga de cada una dejando ver sus brazaletes-este es el caso necesito que cubra a estas 6 estudiantes hasta el domingo ¿cree que podrá?

directora: me sera un poco difícil pero no se preocupe are lo que pueda

princesa: gracias, se lo agradecemos de verdad

la directora iso una ultima reverencia y se fue hacia su oficina para preparar los papeles de las chicas

princesa: bueno, chicas, hora de irnos-dijo dándoles paso para que avancen, las chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de subir al carruaje-espero ya sepan controlar sus habilidades

las chicas se miraron preocupadas

rarity: la verdad, princesa..nosotras..

princesa: no estoy diciendo su habilidad para controlar cosas, me refiero a las demás o, ¿no tienen?

rainbow: o se refiere a nuestras habilidades

twilight: si no se preocupe, eh, verdad chicas-las demás solo asintieron- ve?

princesa: muy bien-dijo mientras se subía en el carruaje tirado por loving y rude, las chicas se subieron en el carruaje tirado por mortal y rubi-recuerden, tenemos que ir a las montañas..-le dijo en susurro a sus guardias los cuales solo asintieron

**cerca de ahí**

night y arrow se encontraban viendo lo que pasaba

arrow: y cuando vamos a presentarnos realmente, digo necesito hablar con celestia

night: si se que lo necesitas-dijo mirando a los carruajes que se alejaban-pero somo unicornios no pegasos, solo espero que longing y rain lograran su objetivo

arrow: yo diría que ya vas a saber la respuesta

longing: ya creo que si

night: entonces como les fue-dijo sin mirar atrás- ¿tuvieron problemas?

raincloud: no, la verdad, para ser mi sucesora no es como yo

arrow: eso es bueno

raincloud: aja, ¿y que ahí con cristal?

arrow: no hables de ella en este momento

longing: nada mal, fire se encuentra en perfecto estado, no ávido nadie que quisiera hacerle daño..por ahora

night: bien, según arrow se dirigen a las montañas, rain avísales a fear y light..

light: no será necesario night, nos encontramos aquí

night: entonces, vayámonos de una vez..

**en otra parte**

gilda: y como que no lo conseguiste

photenix: trate con preguntas, y también de convénserla de que no existen y la están engañando pero tan pronto le dije la hora salió volando

gothic: tal parece, tenia una reunión con celestia..

photenix y gilda- ¡¿Qué?!

gothic: que tenia una reunión con celestia, r-e-u-n-i-o-n ¿saben que significa? o..-dijo mientras remojaba su espada-¿quieren que se los explique?-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y la limpiaba

gilda: !vas a...¡ ¿porque no nos lo dijiste antes?-dijo tratando de mantener la calma y no atacarle

gothic: como ya dije antes, no es mi problema si no el suyo por no llamarme antes

gilda: tienes suerte ¿sabes?-dijo mientras miraba a la unicornio que no perdía su calma-¿me estas escuchando?

gothic: si pero no me importa lo que digas-dijo mientras lustraba su espada, otra vez-¿sabes photenix? vuelas rápido, tal vez..

gilda: ¡no te atrevas!

gothic: necesites esto-dijo lanzando le un radio de policía-si logras completar esta misión, pues seras uno de nosotros

photenix: y ¿si me niego?

gothic: te pasara esto-dijo tirando un cuchillo a una foto, el cuchillo atravesó la foto y parte de la pared rompiendo la foto a la mitad- ¿entendiste mi mensaje o necesitas otro?

photenix: p-pues s-si, lo e-entendi a l-la perfección

gilda: ya que te atreviste-dijo mirando a gothic con mirada amenazadora-ocuparas mi lugar o ¿que tal el de foto finish?

photenix: ¿que haces tu y que hace ella?

gothic: foto finish se ocupa de espiar y ubicar a nuestras contrincantes y gilda el trabajo mas divertido, matarlas

photenix: ¿ma-matarlas?

gilda: si es un trabajo estupendo aunque muy cansando ¿bien, que elijes?

photenix: el de foto finish "que es en lo que me e metido"

* * *

la directora entro a su oficina y reviso sus papeles hasta encontrar el de las chicas

directora: veamos..rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy, applejack y pinkamina diene pie..pensé que rubi dijo que se llamaba pinkie pie-dijo mientras revisaba sus expedientes-o es solo un apodo, pero no ahí el de esa unicornio ¿es nueva? eso solo me dará problemas...

la puerta se abrió un poco dejando pasar a un guardia nocturno

?: que ahí fair ¿nada que contarme?

directora: bueno-en eso recordó lo que le habían dicho " no puede esto es algo que solo usted debe saber"-nada tu conoces a alguien nuevo

?: bueno me encontré con un nuevo su nombre es shining amor, déjame te cuento

flash back

el guardia y su hijo se encontraban caminando cerca de las aulas de los de bachillerato en eso entro a cerrar la puerta de uno de los que estaban abiertos cuando se encontró con un joven unicornio mirando a la ventana y guardando sus cosas con magia

guardia: hey chico es hora de salida-dijo mientras miraba como el unicornio reacciono

?: o disculpe soy nuevo y..estaba..

guardia: chico ¿lo que vas a decir es serio?

?: este, supongo para mi lo es, no se para usted-dijo poniéndose su mochila

guardia: soy amigo de todos y todas aquí cuéntame lo que te pasa e..

?: disculpe no me e presentado mi nombre es shining amor estoy hospedado en la residencia B y lo que me pasa es..

guardia: mi nombre es night watch mucho gusto shining me encanta conocer alumnos nuevos te presento a mi hijo golden earth

golden: e viejo un gusto-dijo mientras chocaba su casco con el de shining

shining: igualmente golden

watch: bien cuéntanos lo que te pasa, de aquí no sale nada

shining: em..okey, creo..creo que estoy..enamorado

golden: uuuu..te topaste con el chico correcto amigo soy el conquistador de chicas o el macho como quieras llamarme, yo seré tu primer amigo viejo

shining: enserio?

golden: claro viejo te enseñare todo lo que se y dime ¿cual es la suertuda?

watch: a de ser una yegua linda y con mucha suerte al tener a un semental tan fuerte como amante

shining: cadensa

golden: elección difícil cadensa es una de las ponis que mucho esfuerzo te toca conquistarla yo soy su amigo pero no su novio el pobre de star no estuvo ni cerca de conseguir su amor es la poni mas difícil amigo nadie sabe como conquistarla

shining: o ya veo

watch: no bajes las esperanzas amigo pronto lo conseguirás

fin del flash back

directora: y no te dijo si..

watch: ¿si tiene hermanos o hermanas aquí? lo siento golden sabe mas que yo

directora: soy suertuda-dijo señalando a la puerta en la que se encontraba golden entrando- golden dime todo lo que sepas acerca de shining amor

golden: bien pues

watch: yo mejor sigo con mi turno, los dejo solos-dijo mientras se iba

golden: bien el tiene una hermana y un hermano, tiene 18 años y medio y le encanta la música-dijo mientras se ponía a comer una manzana que había traído en su mochila

directora: y ¿en que cuarto esta?

golden: 6 B-ni bien dijo eso la directora salio de su oficina dejando al poni solo- menuda sorpresa fier no pensé que amor fuera tan importante

* * *

**bien me tarde con este chaper por los deberes de la escuela, mi plan original era escribir este chaper el lunes y martes, terminarlo el miércoles y subirlo pero sorpresa, sorpresa, mi profe edwin borja nos mando deberes y ¡hoy nos mando 4! en cualquier caso el próximo chaper lo subo el domingo o lunes**

**dejen reviews, comenten etc**


	6. el comienzo parte 1

**dulce celestia, me atrase un poco pero aquí esta el sexto chaper a decir verdad la semana no estuvo tan mal, así que aquí tienen el sexto chaper**

**pos: si me lo preguntan mi amiga cristina no es así solo que me pidió que la haga gótica y negativa, paro no sé cómo hacer lo de gótica así que solo la ice negativa y de mal habla**

* * *

la directora se encontraba trotando hacia la residencia B, le resultaba extraño todo esto pero tenia que aceptarlo ¿no?, seguía caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando se choco contra dance

dance: ups, lo siento señora directora, no estaba mirando por donde iba-dijo dance mientras ayudaba a la directora a pararse-¿esta bien?

directora: no te preocupes-dijo sobándose la cabeza-la próxima ten mas cuidado, ¿tu conoces a shining amor?

dance: este..creo que si, o espere ya me acuerdo es el hermano mayor de twilight y spike

directora: twilight?-en ese momento se acordó de cuando dash se estrello contra esa unicornio entonces pensó que era indicado hablar con shining-esta en su cuarto ¿verdad?

dance: quien de los 3?

directora: shining o spike cualquiera me sirve

dance: haber..shining no esta salio a hablar con alguien y spike esta jugando con las CMC

directora: "debe ser cadensa con quien salio a hablar..en cambio ese chico spike podría estar cerca, las CMC no intentan cosas peligrosas" gracias por todo te agradezco mucho-dijo mientras se ponía a trotar hacia otra parte

dance: de nada! habrá echo algo malo-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar-gothic! que haces por aquí? aun no encuentras nada

gothic: no..pero reclute a alguien nuevo, photenix

dance: photenix! que tiene de especial ese poni?!

gothic: haber..1: conoce mejor al elemento de la lealtad que nosotros 2: vuela rápido y 3: puede interactuar con cualquiera de los elementos mucho mas fácil que nosotros

dance: bien, entonces que haga bien su trabajo

**mientras que con golden**

golden: tranquilo, respira y dile todo lo que pienses

shining: e-estas seguro?

golden: ya viejo los hombres no se comportan así, apropósito la directora te estaba buscando

shining: ¿a mi? ¡pero yo no e hecho nada malo!

golden: shh, ahí viene-dijo señalando a cadensa

cadensa: hola golden ¿ese es el amigo del que tanto me hablabas ayer?

golden: sip, cadensa el es shining amor

cadensa: mucho gusto shining

shining: "por celestia se ve tan linda y su voz, no ahí nada comparado con su voz" h-hola

cadensa: veo que eres tímido, como flutters

golden: ¡¿tímido?! "o no si cree que es tímido, no quiero imaginar como acabara todo esto" no no el es, es..

shining: a mi no me gusta mentir es solo que yo..estoy..avergonzado eres la primera chica que conozco desde que me cambie de escuela "enserio ¿eso es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir?"

cadensa: ya veo ¿quieren ir a comer? el día de hoy estuvo agotador "espero que este amigo nuevo de golden no sea otros de los que quieran impresionarme solo por ser alicornio"

golden: claro!

shining: esta bien estoy tan cansado que..por celestia la directora

directora: shining amor ¿cierto? necesito hablar contigo

cadensa: tu quinto día y ya te metes en problemas?

directora: problemas? no es solo que..cadensa..¿armonía?

cadensa: o entonces el.."no puedo creer que mi tía tuviera razón respecto a los elementos" el es?

directora: no pero su hermana si..me alegra que me puedas ayudar

golden: wow wow wow ¿de que están hablando ustedes 2?

shining: mi hermana ¿que pasa con ella?

cadensa: directora usted-dijo mirando a shining, la directora pareció entender el mensaje- yo me ocupo de lo demás-dijo sujetando a golden con magia y llevándolo con sigo a un lugar alejado

directora: necesito saber todo acerca de tu hermana

shining: okey?

**en otro lugar**

lightning: y photenix a quien vas a espiar: applejack, pinkie pie, fluttershy, rarity, twilight o rainbow? a quien elijas te daremos la info que sabemos poco a poco

photenix: bueno puedo elegir 2?

trixie: te sera muy difícil novato

photenix: jaja, se ve que no me conoces

trixie: de que te estas riendo?

photenix: soy uno de los amigos mas cercanos a dash y flutters

lightning: esta bien pero ten cuidado y no reveles nada de info-dijo lanzando 2 expedientes al piso en el que estaban las fotos de dash y flutters-léelos y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

photenix: bien "lo siento chicas"-dijo mientras cojia los expedientes y se iba

**en las montañas **

celestia, las chicas y los guardias se encontraban sobrevolando la montaña que tenia arboles un poco de nieve, tierra y brisas de aire, también aunque parezca raro agua fluyendo como si no hubiera frió y algunos volcanes alrededor de esa montaña (solo 3, volcanes)

rarity: pensaba que íbamos a ir al castillo

princesa: si lo haremos pero necesito que conozcan a 6 ponis que os van a ayudar

rainbow: ayudar? genial! espera ¿con que? y ¿porque esta montaña tiene lo que todas controlamos? ¡inclusive agua!

princesa: buena pregunta pero mis amigos se las responderán

twilight: me pregunto quienes serán esos ponis de los que tanto habla la princesa

applejack: posiblemente alguien muy importante

rubi: ¡agárrense!

las chicas no esperaron ni un segundo y se abrasaron, pero de applejack esepto rainbow, rubi y mortal empezaron a bajar en picada hasta una especie de cueva en donde la princesa, rude y loving las esperaban

fluttershy: ¿d-donde estamos?

loving: en una cueva donde anterior mente hace unos 500 años los anteriores portadores se reunían

pinkie: u me encantan estas dibujos que están aquí

rarity: um..pinkie esos son..¿jeroglíficos? valla

princesa: bueno las dejamos solas los demás ya estarán por llegar-dijo mientras se retiraba con sus guardias

cuando la princesa y sus guardias se fueron las chicas pudieron observar mejor donde se encontraban era una especie de cueva iluminada por una luz arco iris casi invisible con algunos cristales en el techo, una laguna y 6 túneles al fondo

rainbow: agua? ¿en una cueva? no se ustedes pero yo estoy confundida

?: por que?-dijo una voz que izo eco por las paredes de la cueva, fluttershy se desmayo del susto, rarity abraso a pinkie, applejack y rainbow se ponían en posiciones de batalla y twilight se quedo en shock

twilight: esa voz..¿night?

night: la misma-dijo mientras se acercaba con 5 ponis mas, eran los que las chicas habían visto twilight, fluttershy, applejack y rarity el miércoles y rainbow y pinkie el jueves-bien ¿van a despertar a water o que?

las chicas las miraban confundidas a lo que raincloud reacciono

raincloud: water shy, ¿la conocen? si no, les doy una pista, esta alado de cristal

las chicas miraron a fluttershy que estaba acostada en el piso

rainbow: basta de secretos ¿por que nos dicen así? saben nuestros verdaderos nombres y aun así nos dicen por apodos

arrow: ¿no saben sus verdaderos nombres?

rarity: esperen, el martes gilda dijo que cristal no es mi nombre completo ¿a que se refería?

arrow: tu nombre completo es cristal shadow

light: y supongo que también les tenemos que decir a ustedes sus nombres ¿verdad?

applejack: supongo "¿por que nos tratan como si ya nos conocieran?"

longing: tu te llamas space light- dijo señalando a twilight- tu rainbow death-dijo señalando a dash-tu rose farm-dijo señalando a applejack- tu cristal shadow, aunque ya lo sabias-dijo señalando a rarity-ella es water shy-dijo señalando a fluttershy- y tu eres fire glow dijo señalando a pinkie

pinkie: como? digo ya se eso pero ¿ustedes son los amigos de los que hablaba la princesa?

fear: exacto, verán durante este fin de semana les vamos a enseñar cosas para que aprendan a controlar mejor sus poderes y habilidades, rubi se encarga de enseñarles a pelear, nosotras solo nos encargamos de enseñarles como transformarse

todas: ¡¿transformarnos?!

twilight: entonces..

night: space tu controlas naturaleza en palabras mas simples las plantas

applejack: lo sabia, mas o menos

arrow: vale ¿ven esos túneles que están allí?-dijo señalando los túneles que se encontraban al fondo

todas: si

raincloud: son salas de pelea pero en el caso que no les vamos a enseñar a pelear sino a dominar sus poderes y habilidades solo son salas de entrenamiento

rainbow: ¡¿y creen que aprenderemos eso en tan solo 2 días y medio?!

longing: si siguen así creo que tendrán que perder clases el lunes

fluttershy: q-que p-paso

pinkie: vamos a practicar con ellas, tu nombre es water shy y creo que ya conoces a longing heart y a..

fluttershy: ¡¿fleeting light?! digo ¿light? que haces aquí

light: si, te lo explico todo adentro-dijo señalando a uno de los 6 túneles-ahora ustedes vallan con las demás yo voy con water

twilight se fue con night, rarity se fue con arrow, rainbow se fue con raincloud, fluttershy se fue con fleeting, pinkie se fue con longing y applejack se fue con fear

**afuera**

rubi: princesa ¿cree que estarán listas antes del martes?

princesa: eso espero pero night, arrow, raincloud, light, fear y longing saben que hacen

mortal: solo espero que todo salga bien

princesa: yo confió en que todo va a salir bien ellas tienen mucho mas poder del que imagine

rude: yo espero que nadie salga lastimado ¿vio la nevada del lunes? esta claro que cada una puede controlar lo suyo a un nivel inimaginable que ni siquiera forest propria aprender a controlar

loving: odio decir esto pero rude tiene razón apenas pueden controlar sus habilidades sin que nadie salga lastimado ¿como les ira con sus poderes?

princesa: mm..tienen razón son mas poderosas que el poder de los propios elementos juntos..aunque estén separadas *suspiro* espero que no a higa complicaciones

en eso se escucho un sonido de explocion proveniente de la cueva, los 5 se asomaron por la entrada

rubi: tal vez..rude y loving tengan razón-dijo mientras veía a la princesa la cual solo suspiro

princesa: *suspiro* esto..tal vez a higa que mandar una carta a la directora

mortal: alto y claro su alteza-dijo mientras sacaba una tinta y un pergamino listo para escribir-cuando quiera

princesa: querida directora, parece que me tendré que quedar con las chicas un poco mas de lo planeado ya que al parecer no saben controlar todo su poder aun, princesa celestia

mortal: listo ahora, lo mas fácil-dijo mientras alzaba vuelo

loving: no te tardes

mortal: claro que no-dijo mientras se ponía a volar

princesa: suerte-dijo mientras se oía algunas cosas rompiéndose- la necesitaran

rubi: y mucha

**en el instituto**

shining: eso es todo

directora: "listo ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba" gracias shining amor-dijo mientras se iba

cadensa: mejor vengan aquí algo que deben saber

golden: que bien nos lo vas a decir al fin

shining: no exageres

la directora se paro en seco al escuchar lo que cadensa dijo ella solo suspiro y se acerco a ellos para transferir la información que ella sabia

directora: bien, les diremos, pero necesita ser en un lugar apartado-dijo viendo la gran cantidad de ponis que había en ese momento- sigan me

golden y shining solo se miraron confundidos y siguieron a la directora y a cadensa a un lugar apartado

cadensa: creo que aquí esta bien..¿listos? pero antes tienen que prometer no decirle a nadie ¿okey?

shining: claro-dijo haciendo un saludo militar

golden: si le digo a alguien golpeen me con un piano..mejor con un bat, jeje

directora: bien ¿conocen la leyenda de los elementos?

shining: claro, en mi anterior escuela hablaban de eso a principio y a fin de año..aunque era extraño ya que los profesores parecían ocultar algo a los alumnos

golden: aquí es igual viejo, los profesores se comportan raro cuando relatan esa historia ademas de que se llevan a algunos alumnos para quien sabe que, si viste como se comporto el profesor magic cuando relato la historia en..ingles "aunque odie admitir que no entendi nada"

cadensa: bueno, no se como decirles..la leyenda es..real

shining y golden: como?!

directora: tal y como escucharon es real y tu hermana shining es uno de los elementos pero no se cual

shining: eso explica por que nació con ese brazalete tan extraño

golden: wow wow wow, ¿nos están diciendo que esa leyenda es real? ¿los elementos son reales? ¿en verdad ahí magia mas poderosa que la de la princesa? ¿tu hermana ya nació con el elemento?

cadensa: si es real, los elementos son reales, si ahí magia mas poderosa que la de mi tía y la respuesta de la ultima parece que es un si

directora: solo no le digan a nadie mas esto

shining: es difícil aceptarlo pero..no voy a decir nada a nadie ni aunque me maten

golden: lo mismo digo

?: directora *jadeo* tengo algo para usted-dijo mientras aterrizaba cerca de ellos-¡cadensa! cuanto tiempo

cadensa: mortal?! ¿que haces aquí? ¿todo esta bien?

mortal: claro..una carta de.."que digo para no exponer nada, o ya se" tu tía para la directora

directora: enserio?!-dijo mientras le arrebataba la carta a mortal y se ponía a leerlo-mm..¿mas tiempo? no creo que podre hacerlo el domingo los familiares de todos vienen a hablar con sus hijos y si los padres de las portadoras descubren que no están, pues..ya veré lo que hago

shining: yo les puedo ayudar con mi hermana pero de las demás portadoras pues..no se

golden: haber, si saben quienes son la demás portadoras yo puedo ayudarles

cadensa: pues..

mortal: espérenme un rato ¡¿les dijeron?! pero la princesa dijo que..

directora: se lo que dijo la princesa pero shining es el hermano mayor de twilight, merece saberlo, y golden es uno de los ponis en los que mas confió y ademas juro que si le decía a alguien le podríamos golpear con un bat y es muy inteligente sabrá como arreglárselas a solas

mortal: *suspiro* bien pero si le dices a alguien niño-dijo señalando a golden- no te golpeare con un bat ¡sino con el mango de mi espada!

golden: o-okey-dijo pero se recompuso rápidamente- no se lo diré a nadie solo a las hermanas de las portadoras claro si tienen

cadensa: mm..me parece bien, pero no se quienes son las demás portadoras

directora: son rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie y applejack

shining: eso es suerte caída del cielo

golden: literalmente viejo, entonces yo me ocupo de lo de los padres de familia ustedes ocúpense de sus cosas

todos asintieron

**de vuelta en las montañas**

rubi: agh ¿donde esta mortal?

rude: ya tranquila, volar desde aquí para el instituto no es tan fácil

**thump (es el sonido de algo chocándose, tal vez eso debí ponerlo al principio, ¿no creen?)**

princesa: los ruidos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes tal vez a higa que ver que pasa

loving: "¡¿que?! ir ahí adentro" ..¿por que no?

rude: bien, rubi usted quédese con la princesa yo y loving iremos a ver que pasa

rubi: petición..admitida..pero aganlo con cuidado

loving: bien

los 2 entraron a la cueva mientras que revisaban todo

rude: yo no entiendo mucho de historia o geografía así que ¿por donde ahí que ir?

loving: por..

**thump**

loving: por ahí-dijo señalando a un túnel que iluminaba con luz tomate

rude: bien, vamos

los 2 se pusieron a correr hacia esa dirección y entraron casi arrancando la puerta de la habitación, pero lo que encontraron les dijo sin habla, todo el cuarto de entrenamiento se encontraba destruido totalmente

applejack: yo no creo que fue buena idea usar toda mi fuerza

fear: bueno, solo era una prueba, y al parecer necesitamos trabajar un poco en ello

rude: y no paso nada malo aquí entonces?

applejack: no nada malo solo un poco de entrenamiento, eso es todo

loving: pues parece que un tornado paso por aquí, ¡pero uno de nivel 21!

fear: ¡pues parece que es mas fuerte que el propio earth!

rude: ¡¿tu crees?! eso es imposible el es el mas fuerte de todo el universo

fear: solo miren ese lugar y eso que solo le pedí que lance esa cama-dijo señalando un pedazo pequeño de la cama-es efectivamente mas fuerte que earth

applejack: ¿quien es earth? ¿por que dices que soy mas fuerte que el?

fear: para empesar, la cama que te pedí que lanzaras era pequeña y sin embargo mira todo lo que causo, y para terminar, ni el propio earth pudiera destrozar todo esto con solo una pequeña cama

applejack: pero ¿quien es el?

loving: el es el príncipe de la tribu tierra, es el mas fuerte de todo el universo y puede controlar la tierra al igual que tu

applejack: y entonces ¿por que no le piden que me enseñe?

rude: el esta muy ocupado preparando a su tribu ya que sin los elementos cada tribu tendrá que prepararse para lo que viene..auch ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!-dijo mientras miraba la sección de su cuerpo en donde loving le había golpeado

loving: por revelar información, escuchaste lo que dijo la capitana no les podemos decir hasta el lunes en la noche

applejack: ustedes guardan mas secretos que la propia directora

fear: mejor vallan se yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo-dijo sacándolos del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

los 2 se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la salida

mortal: ¿e chicos por que habéis tardado tanto?

rubi: y yo pensé que solo golden hablaba así

mortal: si ya se paso por estar tanto tiempo con el, jejeje

loving: nada malo es solo que al parecer fear tiene algunos problemas con rose nada mas

rude: debieron ver el estado del cuarto se nota que es muy fuerte tal vez mas que el propio earth

princesa: ¡¿enserio?!

loving: si según fear es técnicamente mucho mas fuerte que earth

princesa: mm..en ese caso necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

**en otro lugar**

photenix: ¿así que tienen poderes?

dance: así es nuestro trabajo es eliminarlas a cualquier costo

photenix: pero ¿por que tienen que eliminarlas? digo al parecer no saben controlar sus poderes muy bien ¿viste la nevada del lunes? esta claro, si una no puede nadie puede

deadly: ese es tu lema niño, pero cada una esta siendo entrenada dentro de poco nos vencerán sin piedad

photenix: esta bien, pero aun no lo comprendo si tu no eres el verdadero jefe ¿entonces quien es?

deadly: jeje, niño veo que te das cuenta de todo, ¿conoces la leyenda de nightmare moon?

photenix: mas o menos aparece unas cuantas veces en la leyenda de los elementos

dance: no se refiere a eso, nightmare moon era la princesa luna, princesa de la noche y hermana menor de celestia..

photenix: ¡¿hermana menor de celestia?!

deadly: si, niño, como te acabas de unir a nosotros no te podemos dar tanta información solo te diré que si la desafías, desafías a la propia muerte

photenix: e-enserio

dance: no tartamudees que pareces un miedoso

photenix: bien pero aunque muera, no voy a eliminar a dash o flutters

dance: bien tu te lo buscaste-dijo sacando un cuchillo

deadly: espera el se puede acercar mucho mas fácilmente a los elementos que nosotros, si se esta negando déjamelo todo a mi-dio mientras hacia brillar su cuerno y hipnotizaba a photenix-listo ahora no podrá negarse

photenix: haré lo que me pida..lord deadly-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

dance: esta bien pero dile a la princesa nightmare que lo hipnoticé después o solo te va a obedecer a ti

deadly: claro-dijo mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

**en el instituto (pos: este cap va a ser un poco mas largo de los que hago usualmente)**

shining: ¡spike y CMC! les tengo que anunciar algo

spike: ¿por que hablas y entras así? mira como le dejaste a sweetie-dijo señalando a sweetie que se había desmayado

shining: lo siento, pero esto es importante

golden: mucho mas importante de lo que creen y necesitaremos de SU ayuda

scoot: ¿que pasa?-dijo hablando con emoción y al mismo tiempo seriedad

shining: es sobre sus hermanas..

**después de contarles todo (lo resumí por que tengo algo importante que practicar así que no puedo perder mucho tiempo)**

sweetie (que ya había despertado): entonces ¿necesitamos distraer a nuestros padres para que no se den cuenta de que ellas no están?

golden: si pero recuerden que no les pueden decir nada de que son los elementos o que están con la princesa

applebloom: ¿pero por que mi abuela? siempre le dice a applejack que no oculte nada especial mente de ella

shining y golden: ¿por que?

applebloom: en primer lugar nosotros ya sabemos lo de sus poderes y en segundo por que granny siempre esta al tanto de lo que ocurre no tardara en darse cuenta de que le estoy ocultando algo

golden: de eso me encargo yo..

applebloom: no lo creo, granny puede saber como es un poni por la forma que habla y cree que son una amenaza, y pues bic mac puede alejarte de ellos sin problema alguno, mas o menos

golden: "odio a las ancianas por que saben mas que nosotros o nos ocultan algo" agh esta bien tratare de hablar normalmente

shining: bueno eso es todo lo que les teníamos que decir, spike tu te encargas de poseí la mama de flutters

spike: y golden?

golden: yo de firefly

scoot: hey de eso me encargo yo

golden: en ese caso mejor granny necesitaras ayuda applebloom

applebloom: si, mucha

shining: bueno yo te ayudo en ese caso sweetie mis padres comprenderán cuando les diga que fue citada a un concurso, después de todo siempre pasa

sweetie: okey-dijo con una sonrisa

**en la oficina de la directora**

directora: mmm..podría decirles que les di vacaciones por buen comportamiento..em mejor no

watch: interrumpo algo fier

directora: ah? o watch, no interrumpes nada

watch: si oye ese chico murder otra vez se metió en una pelea

directora: ya es la décima vez..el domingo cito a los padres de murder, gracias por avisarme, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

watch: si? que necesitas?

directora: que les digas a estos padres de familia-dijo entregándole 6 fotos en las que se encontraban los padres de las chicas-que sus hijas..em..están..en un paseo escolar

watch: ¿en un paseo escolar? pero ¿por que? no debería ir todo su curso

directora: tu solo dice los

watch: okey okey no te pongas así-dijo agarrando las 6 fotos con su casco y colocan dolos en un pequeño bolsillo

continuara..

* * *

**uf, no saben cuanto me costo este chaper, un montón de tiempo para lo que estoy practicando, y si es muy difícil este deporte no se aprende de un día para otro, bueno debido a la escuela, los deberes y lo que estoy practicando el siguiente chaper va estar el próximo sábado o domingo, quizás viernes **

**pos: solo se los digo para que no estén esperando cada día**

**dejen reviews, comenten, etc**


	7. el comienzo parte 2

**Por celestia *jadeo* lo que practico no es nada fácil *jadeo*esta semana ha sido la más difícil de todas, bueno aquí tienen el...próximo chaper, lamento en serio la tardanza pero...era necesario**

**Pos: espero que no me odien por hacerlos esperar tanto...**

* * *

Ya era domingo en la mañana ese fin de semana había sido muy duro, la directora apenas pudo hacer una excusa y rogaba a celestia que los demás tuvieran suerte.

La directora se había despertado 5:30 para poder organizar unas cosas pero se topo con un problema

watch: he, ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? son las 5:35 y yo que sepa no hay clases hoy..

directora: es algo..um..importante

watch: esta bien "algo esta ocultando esa poni" ¡no me lo digas! ya se que es algo entre directores ¿verdad?

directora: yo diría que no le atinaste esta vez

watch: algo entre..¡gente importante!

directora: mas o menos

watch: o esa llamada de atención a los padres del chico murder

directora: casi, casi pero no..

watch: me rindo..bueno si es tan importante sera mejor que te apures ¿no crees?

directora: claro, gracias-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

**en las residencias**

shining: ¡despierta spike! hoy es el día en el que tal vez regrese twili debemos estar preparados-dijo mientras movía a spike bruscamente

spike: bien, bien *bostezo* ya desperté pero las 5:40 no es una buena hora

shining: ¿enserio? mamá y papá podrían pillarnos y ¡tu no te preocupas?!

spike: pero twilight siempre gana algún premio por que no le dices una de esas excusas

shining: ya veré ahora sal de la cama y ayúdame entonces

spike: pero yo me encargo de poseí no de nuestros padres

shining: lo se pero debemos estar listos así que levántate

spike: bien no te pongas así-dijo mientras se levantaba molesto de la cama-ni la directora se..

toc toc toc

shining: y ahora quien es-dijo mientras habría la puerta con magia-o directora ¿que hace aquí tan temprano?

spike: ¿por que siempre me pasan estas cosas?

directora: lamento venir tan temprano pero tenemos que alistarnos este día va a ser el mas difícil de todos

shining: esta bien ¿donde nos reunimos?

directora: en mi oficina ahí nadie nos molesta díganle a watch que son invitados

spike: claro

directora: bien, suerte con todo-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

shining: la escuchaste ahí que prepararnos

spike: bien, no comprendo por que me pasa eso oye ¿viste esa amiga de twilight?

shining: ¿cual?

spike: ¡rarity! no crees que es la mas hermosa

shining: spike ella esta en décimo y tu en cuarto es 6 años mayor que tu inclusive

spike: correcto eso es lo que la hace tan especial

shining: ¡por celestia, spike! ella tiene poderes

spike: ¿y eso que? solo la ase mas especial aun

**en las montañas**

princesa: listo el sol ya esta en alto solo nos queda esperar-dijo mientras salia de la cabaña

secret: me alegra que allá podido levantar el sol desde aquí princesa

princesa: no importa el lugar en el que me encuentre sino el espacio, y tu cabaña es muy espaciosa secret

secret: significa mucho viniendo de usted

rubi: bien sera mejor que vallamos a ver como están las portadoras

secret: me temo que eso no sera posible rubi, se acerca en este momento una nevada y...

rude: les dije no saben controlar sus poderes, la generosidad es peligrosa

secret: ¡claro que no tonto! los poni pegaso prepararon esto el sábado dicen que se necesita conservar la nieve..

loving: pero esta nieve no se derrite ni aunque lava ardiente corriera sobre ella solo rarity y ice la pueden quitar

secret: pero no les puedo decir: los elementos exciten y están aquí o no les permito hacer esto. solo soy un poni terrestre no puedo volar y reclamar y aunque fuera pegaso no tengo la autoridad, solo esperen

mortal: *suspiro* secret tiene razón, sera mejor esperar

loving: esta bien, os apoyo chicos

rude: maldición no puedo oponerme esta bien vamos a esperar un par de horas

rubi: me parece una táctica efectiva pero las chicas cuando salgan no sabrán donde estamos, iré y me quedare allí para luego regresar con ellas

princesa: esta bien, pero ten cuidado, déjales esta carta si las cosas se complican

rubi: claro princesa-dijo mientras cojia la carta y se iba volando a ras del suelo

voló durante un rato sin divisar la cueva aun pero eso no le importaba

**grrr **

ese gruñido la iso parar derrepente, se dio media vuelta y vio lo que mas temía gigantescos lobos de fuego estaba ahí parados viéndola

rubi: "maldición lobos de fuego, me aran trisas en pocos minutos, nadie sabe como ven serles" ¡rayos!-dijo mientras se ponía a volar esquivando un par de lobos que salían cerca de ahí- rayos ¡rayos! ¡auxilio!

**en la cueva**

rarity: ya arrow hemos practicado sin descanso dame un minuto

arrow: esta bien, es mas ya terminamos eso era todo, la verdad no fue tan difícil ¿cierto?

rarity: ahora que lo dices no, gracias..me tengo que ir-dijo saliendo del cuarto en el que se encontraba dirigiéndose a la salida y encontrándose con las demás

rainbow: e rarity ¿como estuvo todo? lo mio fue ¡asombroso!

rarity: bien, un poco cansado, nada mas..¿escucharon eso?

applejack: no ¿es algo malo?

rarity: si es un pedido de auxilio ¡vamos!

las chicas salieron de la cueva corriendo mientras seguían a rarity en eso vieron una densa capa de nubes que se acercaba

rarity: valla al parecer va a ver una tormenta de nieve

pinkie: ¿que acaso no sabes controlar tus poderes aun?

rarity: ¡si los se controlar! pero parece que los ponis pegaso programaron una nevada en esta zona

twilight: ¡miren allí!-dijo señalando a los lobos que acorralaban a rubi que, al parecer, estaba lastimada un ala-¡rubi!

fluttershy: q-que son esas cosas

applejack: son lobos pero de..¿fuego? y yo pensé que solo existían los de madera

rainbow: habla manos y lucha mas- dijo mientras un brillo celeste envolvía a dash cuando este se disipo dash era una alicornio blanca, su melena seguía siendo arco iris y su cutie mark estaba tapada por una especie de armadura que le cubría el lomo y parte del cuello- ¡a la carga!-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra los lobos

pinkie: o ella también puede transformarse ¡genial!-dijo mientras un brillo rojo la envolvía al igual que dash ella era un alicornio blanca su melena era amarilla y una armadura le cubría su cutie mark, el lomo y parte del cuello-¡espérame dashie!

twilight: yo no se si transformarme esos lobos de seguro pierden contra rainbow o pinkie

rarity: te apoyo, pinkie les puede vencer, de todas maneras son lobos de fuego ¿no?

fluttershy: y-yo igual me quedo-dijo escondiéndose bajo sus cascos

applejack: yo no, no le voy a dejar toda la divercion a dash y pinkie-dijo mientras un brillo naranja envolvía a applejack y al igual que pinkie y dash también era una alicornio blanca, de melena naranja y también tenia esa armadura-¡espérenme chicas!

rubi: aganlo rápido o estas cosas me devoraran entera-dijo mientras que con sus alas trataba de hacerlos retroceder pero no podía por la perdida de sangre- agh no puedo retrasarlos

en eso llego dash dándole una buena patada a uno en el hocico

rainbow: ¡au! ¡quema!-dijo mientras soplaba su casco-estas bien rubi-dijo mientras se acercaba pero un lobo se interpuso entre ella y rubi-¡oye que te pasa ¿que no ves que estoy tratando de ayudarla?!-dijo furiosa

rubi: no te ara caso, las criaturas de la tribu fuego son las mas difíciles ni siquiera el propio fire a podido domar alguna solo a un fénix, pero mas tarde te explico eso, si es que no muero

pinkie: claro que no-dijo mientras le daba una patada aérea al lomo de la criatura- lo siento, creo

**auuuuuu! **

applejack: no chilles así, comprendo que te aya dolido pero que acaso no puedes bajar un poco la intensidad de tu aullido-dijo mientras se acercaba- ¿estas bien rubi?

rubi: claro, pensé que yo les iba a enseñar a pelear, no los demás-dijo mientras ponía su casco en su ala lastimada- ¡au!-dijo mientras caía otra vez al piso

pinkie: rainbow ¡llama a fluttershy!

rainbow: claro-dijo mientras se iba corriendo-¡fluttershy! te necesitamos-dijo mientras veía a la pegaso que estaba temblando- ¡es rubi!

fluttershy: ¡rubi!-dijo mientras se paraba y se iba volando hacia allá pero lamentablemente la nevada empezó-¡no puedo ver nada!

rarity: sigue me en ese caso-dijo mientras cogía a flutters y se la llevaba hacia donde rainbow le indicaba-listo aquí estamos as lo tuyo flutters

rainbow: tenemos poco tiempo

fluttershy: o-okey-dijo mientras ponía sus 2 cascos delanteros en el cuerpo de rubi, luego un brillo amarillo las segó por 3 segundos y al siguiente rubi ya estaba empezando a incorporarse-¡te encuentras bien!-dijo mientras le abrasaba

rubi: s-si lo estoy

pinkie: ¡que bueno!

rubi: solo que no podre moverme tan ágil mente como antes dentro de unas semanas ya estaré mejor

twilight: que alivio-dijo mientras trataba de divisar algún lugar donde ocultarse-creo que tendremos que ir a la cueva de nuevo o la nevada nos sepultara vivas

rubi: no es necesario, a unos pocos kilómetros ahí una cabaña ahí todo estará bien solo sigan mis indicaciones ya que no puedo moverme muy bien

applejack: yo te ayudo entonces-dijo mientras ponía a rubi en su lomo-indícanos el camino

rubi: bien

**en otro lugar**

dance: ¿alguna pista de donde pueden estar?

gilda: *suspiro* no..y tu ¿alguna novedad?

gothic: si

trixie: y que estas esperando ¡cuenta!

gothic: bien parece que las portadoras no estarán en el instituto hasta el lunes mas o menos, sus hermanos y los que conocen hasta ahora su secreto trataran de que los padres de las portadoras no se den cuenta, eso es todo-dijo mientras le daba una patada a un saco de box- y tu iron ¿algo nuevo?

iron will: no por el momento

lightning: y tu novato?

photenix: al parecer van a volver después del lunes-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- por la gigantesca nevada en las montañas, jaja

deadly: no sobrevivirán a eso la mayoría -dijo mientras tomaba un poco de cola- bien hecho novato

flim: bien contal de que no regresen para el martes todo estará bien-dijo mientras miraba al cielo

**en la luna**

luna: por fin saldré de aquí, mi hermana va a sentir lo que es estar enserada mil años en la luna, solo que a ella la mandare al sol

nightmare: así se habla, vengarse es lo que cuenta ahora (es una voz en su cabesa la cual le da consejos o le dice que hacer..tenia que poner algo que la controlarla ¿no?)

luna: ¿pero que ahí de los elementos? mi hermana los puede volver a usar y mandarme aquí otra vez por otros mil años..

nightmare: buena pregunta pero te recuerdo que sin ti no los puede usar

luna: en ese caso ¿como los pudo lograr usar para mandarme aquí?

nightmare: es por que los elementos y los portadores de esa época le dejaron usarlos..y ahora que tu no estas para ayudarle con los 3 elementos restantes y que los portadores de esta generación creen que eres solo una leyenda pues..

luna: bien entiendo, pero aun así me siento culpable..

nightmare: ¿por que? tus súbditos no apreciaban la noche como lo hacían con el día, aparte de que no te tomaban en cuenta ahora todos te an olvidado solo celestia te recuerda

luna: e-eso..si tienes razón ¡ES HORA DE QUE CONOZCAN A LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE!-grito furiosa

**de vuelta en el instituto **

directora: bien ya saben lo que deben hacer

shining: si, nos lo repetiste como 30 veces, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

spike: shh, ahí vienen-dijo señalando a sus padres que se acercaban

velvelet: hola chicos ¿como se encuentran? ¿como an estado las clases? ¿quienes son sus nuevos amigos?

shining: mamá te presento a golden earth

golden: mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

spike: ellas son applebloom, sweetie belle y scotaloo

CMC: ¡hola!

shining: ella es cadensa

cadensa: buenos días-dijo saludando a night y velvelet

spike: y ella es la directora fier diplomacy

directora: bienvenidos

night: ¿y twilight? ¿donde esta ella?

spike: como siempre, gano un premio y, pues, debió irse tal vez regrese hoy o tal vez mañana quien sabe..

velvelet: o bueno pues si regresa mañana díganle que estamos orgullosos

shining, spike y sus padres se fueron a conversar a un lugar apartado, spike se escapo de la conversación con la excusa de que tenia que atender algo importante..

* * *

sweetie: ¡mamí, papí! ¿como an estado?

sparkler: bien ¿y tu? ¿donde esta rarity?

sweetie: tenia algo importante que atender con sus vestidos por lo cual regresara mañana o tal vez hoy

mágnum: ya veo..solo nos queda resar por que vuelva hoy en ese caso..

* * *

scotaloo: ¡ma! que bueno que estés aquí ¿donde esta papa?

firefly: se esta encargando de ayudar con una nevada en una ubicación montañosa, si es que no me equivoco la montaña elemental

scotaloo: "espera ¡¿que ahí no era donde estaban?!" una..¿nevada?

firefly: si eso es lo que acabo de decir ¿donde esta rainbow?

scotaloo: la invitaron a participar en una carrera, volverá mañana o hoy en la noche

firefly: esta bien..

* * *

poseí: ¿fluttershy?

spike: o señorita poseí la e estado buscando por casi todo el instituto "me voy a morir si sigo hablando tan formal"

poseí: ¿quien eres?

spike: mi nombre es spike, le vengo a notificar que su hija fluttershy fue invitada a un concurso de..del medio ambiente

poseí: ¿cuando volverá?

spike: por la noche o mañana en la mañana pero se puede quedar conmigo conversando si gusta

poseí: mm, no veo por que no..

* * *

cadensa: ¿es usted surprise?

surprise: si esa soy yo ¿as visto a mi hija pinkie ?

cadensa: si salio esta mañana diciendo que se iba a visitar a alguien, pero no se a quien

surprise: ¿enserio?

cadensa: "odio decir esto pero.." si..puede conversar conmigo ella me dijo que volverá mañana o hoy en la noche

surprise: en ese caso, claro..

* * *

applebloom: ¡granny, bic mac!-dijo abrasándolos

bic mac: eeyup

granny: ¿como estas? ¿donde esta applejack?

applebloom: esta ocupada, volverá mañana tal vez hoy

bic mac: ...

granny: pero necesito hablar urgente con ella ¿a donde se fue?

golden: ella se fue a..

granny: ¿quien eres tu?

golden: ups, lo siento si no me presente mi nombre es golden earth tengo 18 años y estoy en tercero de bachillerato

bic mac: eeyup

golden: ¿eso es todo lo que sabe decir?-le dijo en susurro a applebloom

applebloom: la mayoría de veces-le respondió en susurro

granny (mirando a golden con mirada asesina): ¿donde esta applejack? ¿que le as hecho?

golden: ¿yo? no le e hecho nada a su hija..-en eso recibió un golpe de applebloom en la barriga- digo su nieta, ella esta en un..un concurso "eso..callo bajo"

bic mac: nop

applebloom: nos..pillaron-dijo en susurro apenas audible

directora: es verdad su nieta es en verdad talentosa

bic mac: eeyup

granny: bueno, viniendo de usted ya es cosa seria, pero aun así no te voy a quitar la mirada de encima-dijo señalando a golden

golden: *tragando saliva* tu abuela no es policía-dijo en susurro a applebloom

applebloom: no, es granjera

golden: pues debió ser abogada o policía tiene el temperamento

**devuelta en la montaña **

las chicas caminaban hacia donde rubi les señalaba hasta que lograron divisar la cabaña a lo lejos

rarity: ahí esta, esa cabaña si que es grande

rubi: claro que si..¿como creen que la princesa also el sol entonces?

applejack: se ve que es una construcción bastante resistente-dijo mientras habría la puerta- ¿hola?

en eso apareció un poni gris de melena café y cutie mark de una llave de oro

secret: así que ¿ustedes son las portadoras? me las imagine un poco mas grandes de edad y tamaño, para ser sincero mucho mas grandes

rainbow: y ¿que tiene que ver eso? somos las portadoras y tienes que aceptarlo

secret: valla..mi nombre es secret key un gusto, ¿oye?-dijo viendo a applejack-¿en verdad eres mas fuerte que earth?

applejack: según fear, si..

secret: ¡¿enserio?! nunca conocí a alguien mas fuerte que ese poni, un gusto-dijo mientras agitaba la pesuña de applejack

applejack: u-un p-placer

secret: "valla no puedo creer que este saludando a alguien mas fuerte que earth" lo siento

rubi: si ya terminaste de saludar, vengan les tenemos que decir algo

las chicas se miraron entre si y siguieron a rubi a la sala donde estaban: la princesa, mortal, rude y loving

princesa: verán los anteriores elementos si bien ya saben quienes fueron..no encontraron los elementos sino que alguien se los dio y ese alguien fue nature destruction, un alicornio conformado por 6 alicornios mas que al parecer tenían la habilidad de hacerse uno solo

twilight: perdone que la interrumpa princesa pero..¿como 6 ponis se pueden hacer uno solo?

loving: tenían esa habilidad no fue la palabra correcta princesa mas bien dicho con uso de su magia lograban hacer un hechizo combinado solo que este hechizo combinado no era de 2 unicornios sino de 6 alicornios

rarity: ¿y quienes eran los 6 alicornios que los conformaban?

rude: forest destruction príncipe de la tribu bosque, ice destruction príncipe de la tribu hielo, air destruction príncipe de la tribu aire, water destruction príncipe de la tribu agua, fire destruction príncipe de la tribu fuego y earth destruction príncipe de la tribu tierra

mortal: cada uno en este momento esta preparando a su tribu para..mantenerlos a salvo, digamos que un mal se acerca uno que ustedes deberán enfrentar

fluttershy: ¿q-que? ¿n-nosotras?

secret: si, ustedes, ya que son los elementos ¿conocen la leyenda de nightmare moon?

todas negaron

rude: no es posible ¿todo les tenemos que explicar? por..verán nightmare es una yegua obscura que quiere apoderarse de equestria y conseguir su objetivo principal que este sumergida en la noche eterna

todas: ¡¿como?!

pinkie: sumergirla en la noche eterna eso no es divertido

twilight: ¿como puede hacer eso? digo nightmare es..bueno, ¿tiene enserio el mana necesario para alsar la luna?

rubi: dígales..princesa

princesa: verán, hace mil años, yo no reinaba equestria sola..la reinaba con mi hermana

rarity: ¿hermana?

rainbow: ¿tenia una hermana?

pinkie: ¿enserio?

applejack: esto..

twilight: valla..

fluttershy: ¿q-que paso después?

princesa: mi hermana se llamaba luna era una alicornio menor a mi por unos cuantos años, pero una noche..luna fue corrompida por algo o alguien, ella va a regresar este martes por la noche y necesito que la detengan ahora que los elementos están con las portadoras seguro que no..la encierra como aquella vez

twilight: princesa..haremos lo posible

applejack: ¿cuando creen que acabe esta nevada?

secret: mm..tal perece que mañana

todas: ¡¿que?!

loving: mañana-dijo viendo por la ventana- espero todo este bien..con sus padres

applejack: ¿por que? ¿que les paso?

rude: nada serio..es solo que sus padres venían hoy para hablar con sus hijas

fluttershy: estoy..frita

rarity: sera mejor que nos vallamos en ese caso

mortal: ¡¿estas loca?! digo se que la nieve o hielo no te hacen daño pero que ahí de las demás

rarity: usare un hechizo de escudo nivel 9 sera lo suficientemente resistente durante una o dos horas

twilight: no esta mal pensado

pinkie: sera mejor que nos vallamos rápido en ese caso

rubi: bien pero cuídense, la montaña elemental tiene toda clase de criaturas desde manticoras de hielo hasta gallo dragones de fuego así que..

secret: yo diría que van a estar bien

rude: no se pierdan

loving: ¡rude! siento el comportamiento de mi compañero, suerte

princesa: *suspiro* esta bien, pero aunque tengan poderes cuídense

las chicas solo asintieron y se fueron

**en el residencias**

night: entonces te gusta

shining: si, ¡pero no se lo digan!

velvelet: jajaja, claro que no

night: yo era igual que tu, no me atrevía a acercarme a tu madre y si lo hacia sacaba alguna excusa de donde sea

velvelet: pero algún día tuviste que decirlo, y tu-dijo señalando a shining- también lo tendrás que hacer con cadensa

toc toc toc

shining: ¡pase!

la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un poni de tierra café de malena negra y cutie mark de una linterna negra encendida

watch: o lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

shining: ¡watch! no no interrumpes nada, el es mi papa night light y ella es mi mama twilight velvelet

velvelet: pero prefiero que me llamen solo..velvelet

watch: mi nombre es night watch, pero tengo de preferencia que me digan watch-dijo sonriendo le a velvelet-en cualquier caso su hija..

shining: ¡yo ya se los dije!-enseguida se tapo la boca con sus 2 cascos delanteros-digo ya se los dije-dijo bajando el tono de su voz- gracias que te valla bien, salúdame a golden-dijo sacándolo de su habitación

watch: pero la directora..-en eso shining le cerro la puerta-¿que le pasa a ese poni?-dijo mientras se iba

night: eso fue muy descortés

shining: bueno..pues ya se los dije mi hermana esta en un concurso no es mi culpa que el no lo sepa

velvelet: pero ¿que tal de si era la noticia de algo malo? o ¿quizá algo bueno? no creo que tu sepas eso

shining: si pero..-toc toc toc se oyó detrás de el-suena importante-dijo mientras habría la puesta-¡¿golden, applebloom?!-y efectivamente ahí estaban golden, applebloom, granny y bic mac- ¿pero que..?

golden: no quieres saber..podemos estar aquí ¿verdad? los demás llegaran pronto..

shining: pasen-dijo apartándose para que pasaran- y entonces ellos son..

granny: me presento, mi nombre es granny smith ellos son mis sobrinos applebloom y bic mac y este es el chico e..

golden: golden earth-dijo molesto- perdonen si interrumpimos su conversación pero debemos presentar les a otros padres de familia que, si no me equivoco, estarán por llegar

**afuera del instituto**

twilight y las demás habían llegado gracias a que rarity y twilight hicieron un hechizo combinado de tele-transportación, tele transportando a todas

rarity: uf..¿ya llegamos?-dijo un poco mareada-díganme que si

todas: si

twilight: menos mal- dijo en las mismas condiciones que rarity

las chicas caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto, donde se escondieron ya que, estaba vigilada por un guardia pegaso blanco de melena morada y cutie mark de un faro

pinkie: white foro pensé que patrullaba en el día no en la noche

rainbow: es cierto ¿cuando lo cambiaron?

rarity: cambiaron su hora de horario el sábado

fluttershy: ¿y como vamos a entrar entonces?

applejack: no se..¿les enseñaron formas de camuflaje nivel 5?

todas: si

applejack: pues entonces..bueno twilight ¿algún plan en el que podríamos usar esa maniobra o alguna diferente?

twilight: bueno yo diría que tendríamos que engañar a white

rainbow: ¿y como aremos eso?

twilight: fácil, veras rainbow, tu y pinkie se encargan de llamar la atención de white sin mostrar su identidad, con tu velocidad-dijo señalando a rainbow- y tu agilidad-dijo señalando a pinkie-no sera problema ¿verdad?

rainbow: alto y claro-dijo mientras se preparaba

pinkie: u esto va a ser divertido nuestra primera misión-dijo saltando

twilight: si, luego nosotras entramos después de que yo a higa tele transportado las llaves y llamamos la atención de white para que ustedes puedan cruzar-dijo señalando a rainbow y a pinkie

applejack: o mas fácil mente podríamos decirle la verdad-dijo señalando a white que iba corriendo hacia donde ellas estaban

white: ¿que hacen aquí a las 6? no deberían estar con sus padres

pinkie: si pero sin querer nos salimos

white: aja y yo soy un portador de la armonía, miren no pueden fugarse y menos en un día especial como este

rainbow: si por eso tratamos de volver

applejack: si "mejor no digo nada por que no se mentir" tienen razón

white: bueno viniendo de ti ya lo creo así que entren, mejor rápido que lento

fluttershy: g-gracias white

las chicas entraron y se dirigieron directo a su residencia, posiblemente no habrían de tener problemas..

* * *

**ahora de seguro me preguntan: ¿no que ibas a subir este chaper el sábado o domingo, quizás viernes?, pues ese iba a ser mi plan original pero el profe Edwin esta semana fue un santo y no nos mando muchas tareas por lo cual busque un tiempo y fui terminando este chaper de apoco y aquí lo tienen**

**pos: el siguiente chaper lo subo el sábado o viernes ya que el viernes tenemos vacación y podre dedicarme a acabar el chaper 8 deseen me suerte.. **


	8. el comienzo parte 3

**listo y quien lo diría justo lo subo el viernes, vale dance sky: Gaby iveth, photenix: adrian Elejalde (mi primito), rubi shine: mi profesora del anterior año silvita, dark magic: también mi profesora fabiola, magic blood: también mi profe pero de ingles santiago y los demás solo me los invente :)**

**pos: si cris lo estas leyendo ( y eso es lo que estas haciendo obvia mente) espero no te moleste que mas tarde seas de las buenas..**

* * *

las chicas caminaron un poco hasta quedar enfrente de la residencia B, en donde entraron silenciosamente, fueron revividos por spike y las CMC

spike: están arriba, todas, en nuestro cuarto, y con todas, quiero decir sus familiares-ni bien termino de decir eso todas se pusieron en carrera hacia el cuarto de twi-valla, no pensé que la noticia les pusiera haci

scoot: ¿y tu que creías entonces? después de un fin de semana en esa montaña ¿que no querían ver a sus familias?

spike: bueno..mejor suban yo tengo que ir a ver a fier-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

applebloom: vale, lo escucharon, vamos arriba

**arriba**

rainbow llego primero, como siempre, y entro casi tirando la puerta

rainbow: ¡¿es cierto que están aquí?! pensé que ya se habrían ido

velvelet: ¿irnos sin ver a nuestras hijas? ni locas

applejack: jeje, gracias

granny: venga applejack, necesito hablar contigo

applejack: ¿hablar conmigo? ¡claro granny!-applejack y granny salieron para poder conversar, aunque salieran aun se escuchaban las conversaciones que sostenían padres e hijas- dime granny, ¿de que querías hablar?

granny: ¿conoces la leyenda de los elementos de la armonía?

applejack: claro, me se esa leyenda como el horario de esta escuela

granny: de eso quiero hablarte entonces-dijo mientras levantaba la manga de applejack dejando ver su brazalete- este brazalete es el elemento de la honestidad, tu eres su portadora

applejack: pero..¿como..es que lo sabes? solo la princesa..

granny: ¿osea que la princesa se me adelanto? jeje, debí habérmelo imaginado, ya te presento a fear ¿verdad?

applejack: si, ya lo iso, y ella me enseño a controlar mis habilidades

granny: ¿ya encontraste a las demás?

applejack: ¿yo? fue twilight, aunque yo fui la segunda..solo ¿como es que lo sabes?

granny: soy una amiga de la princesa, ella me dijo todo al respecto cuando te conoció..

applejack: ¿la princesa me conoció?

granny: claro, cuando eras resien nacida me dijo que sentía una aura muy fuerte de magia, lo cual me asombro por que, bueno, tu eres un poni terrestre, después me contó todo, bic mac y yo mantuvimos el secreto hasta que estuvieras lista y ya llego el momento ¿cuando te dijo la princesa que eras un elemento?

applejack: ella no fue, fue twilight, después las 2 fuimos reuniendo a las demás portadoras que son las hijas de los ponis que ahorita consistes

granny: ya veo, en ese caso sera mejor que se alisten para lo que viene este martes

applejack: ¿por que tiene un día preciso? digo por que no aparece de imprevisto como todos los..

granny: por que ese día fue el día en el que los elementos la encerraron sera mejor que tu y las demás portadoras estén listas, yo y bic mac nos tenemos que ir nos vemos el próximo domingo, confió en ti-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta al rato salio bic mac que se despidió formalmente y los 2 se fueron- suerte applejack

applejack: gracias "la necesitaremos.."

**en otro lugar**

lightning: chicos ¿algo nuevo? recuerden que este martes vuelve y tenemos que tener toda la información necesaria para dársela

iron: nada, absolutamente nada-dijo tirando un trapo al piso-de todas maneras no resistirán contra ella

dance: así es nada mas que 5 min

flim: nosotros hemos podido localizar a los elementos se encuentran en la montaña elemental

gothic: jaja, tontos ellas ya regresaron hace una hora

todos: ¡¿que?!

deadly: ¿por que nunca nos dices eso?

gothic: por que no es mi problema

photenix: q-que paso

dance: el hechizo ya caduco ¿se lo aras otra vez?

deadly: no, prefiero que vea como nightmare pulveriza a sus amigas

photenix: p-pulverizar, por que

lightning: parece que olvido todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora después de que le hiciste el hechizo

photenix: ¿hechizo? ¿de que?

deadly: jaja, niño, te lo diremos después de que nightmare pulverice a tus amigas

photenix: pero, ¿quien es nightmare?

gilda: nuestra jefa pero para que decirte eso otra vez, yo me largo-dijo mientras se iba por una ventana que estaba cerca

foto finish: sera mejor que regresemos a nuestras labores si ya regresaron pues..

**en la oficina de la directora **

golden: y luego me fui ya había muchos ponis de todas maneras

directora: esta bien

toc toc toc

golden: pase

la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a spike

golden: eh a que se debe esta sorpresa

spike: ya llegaron

directora: ¡¿entonces ya llegaron?!

spike: es lo que acabo de decir

golden: vale conoceré a los famosos elementos mañana ahora estoy muy cansado, nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba

directora: gracias por avisarme spike-dijo mientras se ponía a revisar algunas cosas- que te valla bien

spike: igualmente directora-dijo mientras se iba

directora: *suspiro* y justo mañana..mejor voy a anunciar que no hay clases mañana, razón pues..¡un poco de descanso! mejor no, mejor una junta de maestros-dijo mientras aprendía los parlantes- queridos alumnos y maestros les informo que no habrá clases mañana por una importante junta de maestros-dijo ya apagando los parlantes-espero todo este bien, la junta sera sobre los temas de educación y sobre las reglas de precaución seguro es un buen motivo para que no allá clases mañana

**a la mañana siguiente, en la luna para ser mas exactos**

luna: solo un día mas, solo uno, cuando ya este allá lo primero que voy a hacer es encerrar a mi hermana luego exclavisar a todos y buscar a esas tales portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

nightmare: ¿te cuento algo luna? me e dado cuenta de que no todos te an olvidado

luna: que? explícate

nightmare: bien, en ponyville en un instituto ahí un grupo de ponis que aun te recuerdan y que te van a ayudar a encontrar y capturar mucho mas fácilmente a las portadoras

luna: pero como es posible eso?

nightmare: te cuento que ni yo misma se la respuesta

luna: entiendo..me pregunto si las portadoras también serán alicornios

nightmare: no pero tienen habilidades especiales

luna: ¿habilidades especiales?

nightmare: si eso es lo que se, pero sentirás su poder, no te preocupes solo tendrás que convencerlas de que están de tu lado

luna: bien lo intentare

**en el instituto**

rarity: ¿como creen que nos ira mañana?

rainbow: probablemente genial, seguro la vencemos en menos de un minuto

twilight: no lo creo, apenas podemos usar los elementos individualmente no sabemos controlar todo su poder o por lo menos grupal mente

pinkie: o vamos todo estará bien

twilight: ¿bien?, la princesa nos dijo que los elementos son capaces de corromper cualquier maldad por mas pura que sea si sus portadoras desatan su poder grupal mente

applejack: tienes razón twilight, pero yo digo que para desatar ese poder ahí que estar juntas

rarity: si, eso es cierto si falta algún elemento o alguna portadora se reusa a usar su elemento no son mas que simples gemas

twilight: habrá que pensar en eso

?: hey, hola

pinkie: ¡golden!-dijo mientras le saludaba-chicas les presento a golden earth, golden te presento a twilight sparkle, rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy y applejack

golden: así que ¿ustedes son los famosos elementos de la armonía? me las imagine un poco mas grandes de edad y tamaño

applejack: ¿como..?

golden: me lo contaron y ayude a applebloom con bic mac y granny smith, y tu abuela debería ser oficial, te lo digo yo

rainbow: y que edad creíste que teníamos

golden: unos..19 años

rarity: ¿si sabes que solo tenemos 15?

golden: ahora ya lo se, y díganme como se sienten al ser los elementos ¿eh?

fluttershy: no se, a mi me gustaría ser una poni normal

rarity: si, es horrible tener poderes..

golden: ¿tienen poderes? ¡increíble! ¿por que piensas que no lo es?

rarity: por muchas cosas

rainbow: y golden tu cuantos años tienes

golden: 18 años ¿saben? quizá deberían ir a ver a magic o dark están preocupados

twilight: gracias golden, nos vemos

las 6 se encaminaron para su clase y ahí estaba magic haciendo unos apuntes

magic: o chicas, ¿como les fue?

pinkie: ¡fabuloso! fue lo mas divertido del mundo

applejack: no estuvo mal ya se controlar mis habilidades y mis poderes perfectamente

rainbow: fue asombroso-dijo mientras daba bastantes piruetas por el aire

fluttershy: nada mal

rarity: estuvo fascinante y cansado

twilight: lo mismo digo

magic: me alegra que les allá gustado rubi llego en esta mañana y me contó todo lo sucedido

dark: magic recuerdas la..o chicas no sabia que estaban por aquí, en cualquier caso la junta para maestros magic que llegamos tarde

magic: ups, lo había olvidado, esta profesión no es fácil, les vemos chicas-dijo mientras cogía su maleta y guardaba las hojas con magia-adiós-dijo mientras se iba con dark

rainbow: tenia prisa..

applejack: ¿tu crees?

fluttershy: um..espero que todo salga bien-dijo mientras salia de la clase-no quiero enfrentar a nightmare

rarity: ninguna de nosotras..

rainbow: yo si

rarity: bueno, casi todas no queremos enfrentar a nightmare pero..

applejack: mira flutters que todo va a salir bien

en ese momento vieron a un pegaso azul claro de melena azul oscuro caminar pensativo por lo corredores

rainbow: hey photenix, ¿que haces por aquí?

photenix: o hey rainbow, lo siento no note que estaba en..en la escuela estoy muy..nervioso supongo "deadly así se llamaba ¿verdad?" ¿como va todo?

fluttershy: bien, supongo

photenix: esta bien, veo que tienen nuevas amigas, en cualquier caso ¿que van a hacer el día de hoy?

fluttershy: no lo sabemos por el momento

photenix: okey, rainbow ¿quieres hacer lo que hacíamos en los viejos tiempos?

rainbow: puedes apostarlo, nos vemos mas tarde chicas-dijo mientras se iba con photenix

rarity: que van a hacer

fluttershy: una carrera los 2 son muy competitivos

applejack: entonces ustedes se juntaban con el antes

fluttershy: si el era nuestro único amigo jeje aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos los 3

flash back

fluttershy caminaba por los pasillos del corredor de la escuela hacia el recreo cuando se choco contra billy

billy: valla, valla, valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí es torpeshy

fluttershy: y-yo

?1: jaja, ni siquiera puede hablar

?2: por que crees que billy le llamo torpeshy

billy: bien, bien mira shy eres alguien a quien todo poni le da ganas de reírse no eres mas que una perdedora

?: hey, déjenla en paz

?1: pero miren quien llego es rainbow crash

rainbow: mi nombre es rainbow dash y si se van a seguir burlando de esta poni se las verán conmigo

billy: si claro, mira como tiemblo, escucha crash yo soy el hijo del entrenador y puedo hacer que te saquen del equipo si quiero

rainbow: pues que me saquen prefiero eso a que estén molestando a esta poni

fluttershy: fluttershy-murmuro la pegaso amarilla pero fue mas que suficiente para que rainbow la escuchase

?: y conmigo también, no voy a permitir que le hagan bulling a..fluttershy

billy: ya phoenix es solo que tu no eres nada mas que un mal deportista

?: mi nombre es photenix si no lo puedes pronunciar bien la clase de primero esta por el primer piso

?1: tonto no sabes con quien te as metido

en ese llego la directora

directora: o mi..ustedes 3 a mi oficina AHORA

los 3 no se hicieron esperar y siguieron su camino

fluttershy: gracias

fin del flash back

fluttershy: y de ahí nos hicimos amigos an pasado ya como unos 6 años desde que nos conocimos de hecho

twilight: wow, eso es mucho

rarity: eres suertuda flutters

pinkie: en que escuela estabas antes

fluttershy: en la escuela de clousdale _the wings are ever_ si es que lo recuerdo bien

applejack: eso significa _las alas son todo _si e escuchado ese nombre pero en ingles

las chicas siguieron conversando de sus anteriores escuelas mientras caminaban hacia su residencia, la noche iba a car dentro de unas 3 horas

**en otro lugar**

gilda: ¿que vas a hacer gothic? ya que no hay mucho para hacer en estos momentos

gothic: no lo se posiblemente tenga que oír el musical de dance ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

gilda: ¿yo? voy a ir con iron al bosque pensamos acampar ahí para que a primera hora podamos ver a nuestra señora o a nightmare para ser mas precisos

gothic: no que iba a llegar el martes en la noche

gilda: no, parece que el hechizo de los elementos se a debilitado por alguna razón, por lo cual va a llegar en la mañana

gothic: bien, me llaman cuando llegue

gilda: vamos a llamar a todos no te preocupes

gothic: ¿yo? ¿preocuparme? jaja, que imaginación tienes

gilda: ¡bah! contigo no se puede hablar sin que digas una estupidez

gothic: jeje, ya me conoces siempre diré estupideces, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se iba

gilda: si sigue así, nightmare la echara a un volcán sin piedad..espero que todo salga bien mañana

**donde la directora**

directora: me alegra que allan venido vamos a repasar algunas cosas

cheerilee: ¿que cosas?

directora: sobre los temas de educación y las reglas de precaución hay que tener en cuenta esto para este año lectivo

magic: entonces empecemos que tengo algunas cosas pendientes

la directora y los profesores estuvieron hablando por mas de 2 horas, hasta que finalmente la directora dijo que se podían marchar

dark: uf, esto estuvo difícil pero bastante efectivo para ser nuestra primera vez

directora: pero su certificado decía que era como su milésima vez en este tipo de juntas

rubi: no lo es, es nuestra primera vez ya que nuestra anterior profecion era como capitanes de la guardia real

directora: ya veo en ese caso les voy a dar algunas recomendaciones para que su trabajo sea mas fácil

**en el castillo**

princesa: ya falta poco...

guardia: princesa noticias de los ponis observadores del sur-dijo entrando de repente en la sala

princesa: que sucede ¿es algo malo?

guardia: la verdad princesa es algo muy malo, el hechizo de los elementos se a debilitado y nos informan que nightmare llegara antes del amanecer

princesa: ¡¿que?! informen a cadensa-dijo dirigiéndose a un guardia pegaso que estaba a su lado derecho-mejoren las medidas de defensa de canterlot-dijo dirigiéndose a un guardia unicornio que estaba a su lado izquierdo-"que todo salga bien, va a salir bien no te preocupes por lo menos no es discord el que ataca"-dijo ya calmándose un poco

el guardia pegaso also vuelo hacia ponyville era un pegaso de color crema y melena azul de cutie mark tenia un escudo azul con un rayo amarillo en la mitad

?: vamos, vamos, ¡ve mas rápido!-se decía a si mismo mientras incrementaba su velocidad- ¡eso es! a este paso llegare en unos 15 minutos

**en el instituto **

shining: em..cadensa

cadensa: ¿si shining?

shining: em..te quería decir o mas bien dicho preguntar ¿por que eres un alicornio?

cadensa: o claro, eso, soy de la familia real es normal que..tenga alas y cuerno, pero no me molesta ya que solo uso mi magia por lo cual me considero un unicornio

shining: o ya veo "vamos dile que la amas" cadensa yo..-en ese instante el pegaso color crema colisiono con shining quedando los 2 en el suelo-¿que te pasa? espera ¿eres un guardia real?

?: si, princesa cadensa el hechizo se a debilitado por lo cual va a regresar mañana antes del amanecer

cadensa: ¿c-como..?

shining: ¿que? ¿quien? o por dios díganme que no es nightmare m..-en ese momento cadensa le tapo la boca a shining son su casco atrayendo las miradas de los ponis que se encontraban allí

cadensa: si es ella-dijo cogiendo con su magia al guardia real y escondiéndose entre un pequeño espacio entre la residencia F Y G- ahora shining te presento a flash sentry, flash te presento a shining amor

flash: así que tu eres el hermano del elemento de la magia

shining: si y por cierto su nombre es twilight, okey

cadensa: bueno gracias por avisarme flash fue un gusto verte de nuevo ¿podrías avisarle a las portadoras?-dijo empujándolo afuera de el espacio

flash: ¿okey?-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar encontrándose con las CMC y spike en el camino

spike: guau un guardia real ¿nos podrías decir la historia de tu cutie mark?

flash: lo siento tengo prisa-dijo mientras les evadía y seguía trotando

applebloom: se encuentran en la residencia B si es que les estas buscando

flash: ¿quienes?

sweetie: los elementos de la armonía yo soy la hermana menor del elemento de la generosidad-dijo con una sonrisa dejando boqui-abierto a flash

scoot: yo soy la hermana menor del elemento de la lealtad

applebloom: yo del de la honestidad

spike: y yo del de la magia

flash: v-valla gracias-dijo mientras se ponía a correr al momento llego a la residencia y abrió la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba de los cuartos cuando entro se quedo observando a algunas puertas y camino un poco hasta el segundo piso-según tengo entendido 2 elementos son unicornios haci que deben estar en el segundo piso-se dijo haci mismo mientras subía y tocaba la puerta del 6 B pero nadie le contesto-que raro-lo intento con el siguiente y en esta le abrió rarity- disculpa tu..

rarity: ¿soy unos de los elementos? si pasa-dijo viendo la cara de asombro del pegaso color crema

flash: ¿como adivinaste lo que..?

rarity: cosas de las portadoras, ¿vas a pasar o no?

flash: lo siento-dijo entrando al cuarto encontrándose con las demás portadoras (esepto rainbow, claro)- bien les vengo a informar que..

twilight: ¿no nos vas a decir tu nombre?

flash: ups lo siento, mi nombre es flash sentry les vengo a a informar que nightmare llegara antes del amanecer mañana

todas: ¡¿que?!

applejack: esto es malo, ¿el amanecer? ¡por que ya no el anochecer!

flash: por que parece que el hechizo de los elementos, que es el que impedía a nightmare volver, se a debilitado por alguna razón y por eso va a volver en el amanecer

rarity: esto es malo faltando sol horas para que anochezca..hay por dios

flash: ya cálmense ¿no que tenían habilidades especiales? según tengo entendido..

pinkie: si eso es cierto pero nunca nos hemos enfrentado a nightmare, supongo que no hace falta recordarte que es una alicornio de igual poder que el de la princesa

flash: pero el poder de los elementos le supera por mucho

twilight: ni siquiera sabemos como activar el poder de los elementos juntas

flash: bien solo deseen lo, es fácil y que no había 6 elementos yo solo veo a 5

rarity: el sexto elemento esta haciendo algo..

en ese momento vino rainbow apareciéndose en la ventana de rarity

rainbow: hey chicas ¿por que esas caras?

applejack: por que nightmare va a venir mañana ¡en el amanecer!

rainbow: ¡¿que?! ¿como es posible eso?

flash: por que el hechizo de los elementos que mantenía a nightmare en la luna se a debilitado y por eso va a llegar antes

pinkie: respira, exhala, respira, exhala ¿te sientes mejor fluttershy?

fluttershy: c-creo

flash: bueno eso era todo

twilight: espera..flash ¿como sabes eso?

flash: informes de las patrullas observadoras del sur pero yo tengo poco tiempo tengo que ayudar a resguardar canterlot y lo mas importante mantener a la princesa segura-dijo mientras e iba volando

las chicas solo se miraron preocupadas

* * *

**y bien ¿como les pareció este capitulo? se presentan nuevos problemas bueno el siguiente chaper lo tendré listo para el domingo que les valla bien**

**pos: por cierto para los que me an seguido hasta aquí les dejo esta URL para que vean un vídeo que me encanta hasta ahora solo hay 4 capítulos y mi amigo parca esta un poco atrasando pero ya a subir los capítulos de apoco (aunque se tarde con los capítulos 2 meses)**

/b3KtOeVM8DA

**que les valla bien ;)**


	9. La batalla parte 1

**y ¿que tal el vídeo? si es que sale la quinta parte les aviso (pero en 2 meses), bien en este chaper nightmare moon tomara el control empecemos con esto que de aquí me queda de largo **

* * *

**en el castillo (empiezo desde aquí)**

Una nube color morado recorría el castillo dejando hielo por donde avanzaba, si como ya bien saben la oscuridad causa: temor, tristeza, frustración, frió y dolor, los guardias apenas podían combatir sin acabar como unas estatuas de hielo por su parte el misterioso humo se burlaba

Nightmare: ¿ves luna? esto es muy fácil

Luna: jaja, tienes razón si ni siquiera se pueden acercar a mi

Nightmare: vale deja de divertirte y vallamos por celestia

Luna: bien -dijo cambiando el rumbo del humo

Llegaron un gran salón que estaba decorado con una extensa alfombra roja y varios ventanales cristalinos que indicaban la historia de equestria en los últimos años

Nightmare: este lugar apeas a cambiando

Princesa: así que ya estas aquí-dijo la monarca del sol

Luna: ahí estas, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste

Celestia: yo no lo hice, fueron los elementos, ellos te enviaron a la luna

Luna: ¿quieres que crea eso? que patético, cuando tus súbditos vean que el sol no a salido se preguntaran que paso y yo les voy a exclavisar mucho mas fácil mente y tu ya no seras nada-dijo mientras que con magia mandaba un rayo directo hacia celestia

Celestia: luna no tienes por que hacer esto-dijo mientras levantaba un campo de fuerza que cuando colisiono con el rayo la mando contra un altar que estaba cerca-c-como es q-que..-dijo débilmente gracias al choque que tubo

Luna: ya no soy tan débil como antes hermanita ahora vas a ver lo que se ciente ser exiliada durante mas de 1000 años

Celestia: L-Luna..

Luna: ya veras-dijo mientras que cargaba energía con su cuerno pero se detuvo-o mas fácil mente puedo congelarte usando un hechizo del cual nunca podrás escaparte, para que veas como sufren tus súbditos ante..LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA-dijo mientras que celestia empezaba a ser congelada totalmente pero aun podía ver y oír todo lo que su hermana le decía- tarea uno lista, tarea dos-dijo viendo por la ventana la noche que reinaba con tranquilidad- lista y tarea 3 ya veremos

Nightmare: vamos a ponyville ahí veremos si lo que te dije allá es cierto

Luna tomo algunos mapas y los empezó a examinar con cuidado hasta que encontró las fotos de Twilight y Applejack junto con algunas notas

Luna: haci que estos son los elementos de la magia y la honestidad-dijo examinándolas mas a fondo-pensé que serian mas grandes y mira ¿el elemento de la honestidad es una poni terrestre? valla cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste Celestia los elementos tienen magia por lo tanto todos tienen que ser unicornios hermana, sera mejor que te enseñe eso otra vez

Nightmare: ya va monos que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes del "amanecer"

Luna: claro-dijo revisando un mapa-ese pueblo esta cerca-dijo mientras se ponía a volar en dirección a ponyville

**en el instituto en el cuarto de Twilight para ser mas exactos**

Applejack: Twilight, vamos, Twilight despierta-decía en susurro

Twilight: q-que pasa, ¿applejack? *bostezo* ¿que quieres?

Applejack: ahí que despertarnos si Nightmare va a llegar dentro de 30 minutos o tal vez 1 hora debemos estar listas

Twilight: claro-dijo mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de su cama-¿ya despertaste a las demás?

Applejack: solo a Pinkie, ella debe estar despertando a Rarity

Twilight: okey

las 2 salieron encontrándose con Pinkie y Rarity

Rarity: hola chicas-dijo aun con un poco de sueño- ¿despertamos a las demás?

Applejack: por supuesto

las 4 subieron al 3 piso lo mas rápido que pudieron

Rarity: yo despierto a Fluttershy

Twilight: yo lo are con rainbow

las 2 entraron en el cuarto de las ponis que les tocaban al rato salieron con Rainbow y Fluttershy

Fluttershy: um..¿a donde iremos?

Rainbow: *bostezo* el sol ni siquiera a salido y ya quieren que estemos despiertas

Twilight: ya rainbow

Pinkie: solo habrá que esperar un rato y ya alistarnos

las demás solo asintieron y salieron sintiendo un frió tenas esepto Rarity

Rarity: ¿que les pasa? debemos llegar al centro de la escuela lo mas rápido que podamos

Rainbow: s-si pero hace mucho f-frió

Rarity: ¿enserio?

Applejack: ya Rainbow q-que Rarity no sentirá frió ni en la montaña mas fría de equestria

Rarity: es cierto..pero puedo arreglar la temperatura-dijo mientras el aire frió de la noche se volvía tibio

Pinkie: mucho mejor, gracias rar

Rarity: jeje, no me lo agradezcan-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar

las demás solo sonrieron y siguieron caminando

**en el bosque**

Gilda: iron, despierta

Iron: que, ¿ya ahí señales de nightmare?

Gilda: aparte de que la luna no se a movido ni un centímetro, no

Iron: en ese caso sera mejor salir-dijo mientras se ponía un saco y salia con gilda

Gilda: ¿lo vez iron? la paz y la tranquilidad que nos da la noche o los hermosos sonidos de las criaturas de la noche que únicamente aparecen en la noche

Iron: lo veo, siento y escucho gilda, sera mejor esperar-derrepente un viento frió se iso presente y tras eso una silueta a la lejanía que se acercaba poco a poco- no puedo creerlo es Nightmare y un frió abrumador

Gilda: bien, vamos a recibirla

los 2 se pusieron en camino hasta llegar a un claro en donde Nightmare aterrizo justo en el momento que ellos llegaban

Iron: Nightmare, princesa, un gusto conocerla-dijo haciendo un reverencia junto con gilda

Nightmare: si tenia razón, maravilloso

Luna: haci que ustedes van ser quienes me ayuden a encontrar a las portadoras

Gilda: si ya las encontramos pero las unidades de espionaje como dance sky, foto finish o gothic black saben mucho mas que nosotros

Luna: en ese caso ¿donde están esos ponis?

Iron: ya están en camino, pero le digo, no querrá hablar con gothic ella sabe mucho mas que todo el equipo y aun así nunca nos da reportes es como si no le importara nada ni nadie

Luna: que buen temperamento tiene esa poni quisiera hablar con ella

Gilda: pero..digo claro nightmare, pero ¿esta segura? porque..

Luna: solo déjenme hablar con ella

Iron: no la contra digas gilda solo habrá que ver como le cae Gothic Black

Gilda: *suspiro* bien..pero miren quienes llegaron- dijo señalando a Gothic y a Dance-son rápidos

Gothic: si, si, como digas-dijo mientras miraba a luna-lo siento princesa casi no la veo por la oscuridad reinante, es buena

Luna: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Dance: nos presento mi nombre es dance sky y ella es gothic black, un gusto en conocerla-dijo haciendo una reverencia junto con gothic

Luna: gothic black justo quería hablar contigo

Gothic: como desee, princesa

Gothic y Luna se alejaron del resto y se pusieron a platicar

Luna: dime todo lo que sepas acerca de las portadoras

Gothic: ¿para que yo? mejor tome los expedientes saben mucho mas que yo

Luna: ¿me vas a faltar el respecto o me vas a servir?

Gothic: lo siento ¿si? es solo que a mi no me gusta estar con otros ponis y menos con alguien tan importante como usted por eso soy así pero a quien le importa

Luna: jaja, me alegra que ayas decidido tomar este camino-dijo revisando los expedientes-no lo puedo creer ¿los elementos tienen poderes?

Gothic: si, el elemento de la honestidad por ejemplo es uno de los mas difíciles de atrapar con magia ya que es inmune a cualquier hechizo de retenimiento es muy fuerte

Luna: ¿enserio?-dijo revisando el expediente de Applejack-tiene mucha fuerza por lo que veo..mejor sera atraparlas en cuanto antes

**en el instituto**

los estudiantes se levantaban muy dificultosamente y salían para ver la luz del sol, pero se toparon con un problema ¡aun era de noche! los estudiantes salieron rápidamente de sus residencias, sintiendo el frió de la noche

-¿que pasa? y el sol ¡¿donde esta?!-dijo uno de los estudiantes presa del pánico

-¿y si algo le paso a la princesa?-dijo otro haciendo que los demás cayeran presas del pánico también

-¿por que este frió? aun no es invierno-murmuro un pegaso un poco mas calmado que el resto

-¿que alguien nos diga que esta pasando?-grito un estudiante unicornio aterrado

Directora: ya cálmense no hay porque temer-dijo la directora tratando de calmar a sus estudiantes

-pero directora ya son mas de las 6 ¡¿donde esta el sol?!

Directora: yo, no se

en eso llegaron las chicas que al ver el escándalo que hacían sus compañeros solo se quedaron en silencio y avanzaron cuidadosamente hasta quedar enfrente de todos

Rarity: esto se esta poniendo intenso-murmuro rarity haciendo que el resto solo se pusiera nervioso

Fluttershy: e-espero que la princesa este bien

Luna: ¿tu crees que ella estará bien? patético

-¿quien eres?-dijo un pegaso bastante alterado

Luna: ¿yo? no me reconocen

directora: ¿donde y que as hecho con la princesa?

Luna: nada que deba importaros, yo soy la princesa de la noche y anterior mente hermana de celestia, nightmare moon

todos se quedaron helados sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

rainbow: rayos-murmuro

twilight: chicas, debemos hacer algo-susurro twilight a las demás quienes solo asintieron

Luna: bueno, ustedes-dijo señalando a twilight, rarity, rainbow, fluttershy, pinkie pie y applejack-vendrán conmigo

directora: no podrás llevártelas si estoy aquí

Luna: ¿enserio?-dijo mientras un viento frió recorría el instituto-jaja, no lo creo- dijo mientras veía como los alumnos y la directora empezaban a congelarse, en eso sintió que una fuerza mayor impedía que el hielo avance-¿que rayos?-ella siguió tratando pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, pero no se dio por vencida y consiguió su objetivo con mucho esfuerzo-uf, vale ahora ustedes vendrán conmigo

Applejack: inténtalo

Luna: hagamos algo si vienen conmigo les daré lo que siempre an querido..ser ponis normales

Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack se quedaron en silencio lo estaban meditando, Pinkie y Twilight solo se quedaron heladas esperando que sus amigas no acepten y Rainbow se encontraba preparándose para atacar

Fluttershy: ¿e-en verdad puedes hacer eso?

Luna: claro, soy la hermana de la "princesa" de todas formas

Applejack: tu..tu mientes, ¿por que creeríamos en alguien como tu?

Twilight: ¿que as hecho con la princesa?

Luna: algo bastante simple, la congele pero aun puede vernos y oírnos

Rainbow: las vas a pagar caro-dijo levantando vuelo y dirigiéndose hacia Luna, pero Luna esquivo el ataque provocando que Rainbow se golpee con una pared mágica que apareció atrás-¡auch!-dijo sobándose la cabesa-no fue chistoso-dijo parándose otra vez al rato llegaron Gilda y Lightning las cuales le impidieron el paso

Gilda: ¿a donde crees que vas?

Rainbow: maldición-dijo retirándose un poco-ustedes otra vez, ¿quieren que les demuestre mi velocidad de nuevo? les voy a ganar

Lightning: de todas maneras perderíamos contra alguien que tiene super velocidad

Rainbow: ¿como..?

Gilda: les hemos estado observando es hora del golpe final

Luna: dejen la yo me encargo

Lightning: okey, como quiera-dijo empezando a volar

Pinkie: ¿no podemos usar los elementos contra ella?

Applejack: pinkie, necesitamos de todos los elementos y falta rainbow

Rarity: ¿que hacemos ahora?

Twilight: tengo una idea, si puedo tele transportar a Rainbow aquí-dijo cerrando sus ojos y haciendo brillar su cuerno-esto me tomara unos minutos, cubran me

Luna: ¡no dejen que acabe ese hechizo!-dijo luna entendiendo lo que tramaba Twilight mientras que con magia impedía que Rainbow pudiese hacer algo

Rainbow: ¡deja que me pueda mover!

Luna: para nada

* * *

**Perdonen que el cap este muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual me toco hacerle así los próximos chapers estarán mas largos, lo prometo **


	10. La batalla parte 2

**perdón por la tardanza eh estado un poco concentrada en mi otro fic "El secreto del Bosque Everfree" pero ahora tratare de concentrarme en terminar primero este fic ;)**

* * *

Luna miro a Rainbow desafiante mente, por su parte Rainbow no se podía mover solo observar a sus amigas en especial a Fluttershy que estaba en un aprieto

Applejack retrosedia lenta mente, sus atacantes, Gothic y Dance se estaban acercando y acorralándola

Applejack: No quiero pelear..

Gothic: ¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo?

Dance: Lo debe tener, mira nomas, la poni mas fuerte del universo nos tiene miedo

Applejack: "Granny cuenta conmigo, Twilight también lo ase, no puedo bajar la guardia no ahora" Lo siento-dijo Applejack dando una patada, gothic also un campo de fuerza a tiempo pero Applejack lo rompió sin problemas dejando a Gothic fuera de combate-en verdad

Dance: Nada mal..vamos a ver como reaccionas con esto-dijo volando y aterrizando cerca de Caramel (que se encontraba congelado)-es hora de divertirnos-dijo mientras que con su espada agrietaba el bloque de hielo

Luna: ¡¿Que haces?!

Dance: Metiendo victimas al juego-dijo sacando a Caramel del bloque de hielo, que ahora solo eran trocitos de hielo, y amenazándolo con su espada-ahora, o te entregas o..-dijo acercando el filo de la espada al cuello de Caramel

Applejack: ¡No! yo..

Dance: Me estoy empezando a aburrir

Applejack: No te lo permitiré-dijo golpeando al suelo provocando un temblor y haciendo que Dance suelte a Caramel

Dance: Agh, te di tiempo-dijo tirando su espada donde se encontraba Caramel, pero Applejack logro coger la espada antes de que llegara-maldición, ¿donde esta Gothic cuando se le necesita?

Applejack: Estuvo cerca-dijo tirando la espada hacia un árbol-encuanto a ti-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Dance-no te voy a permitir que trates de lastimar a mas ponis-dijo acercándose a Dance que se encontraba levantándose

Dance: No puedes hacerlo-dijo levantando vuelo y aterrizando cerca de Luna-si no me tienes cerca

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba escondida detrás de la residencia G

Iron: esa pegaso es mas escurridiza que una serpiente..pero se como encontrarla-dijo cogiendo a un gatito blanco que se encontraba cerca de el intentando escapar-listo solo queda esperar...al diablo ¡FLUTERSHY DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉS ESTOY SEGURO QUE VAS A MIRAR COMO MATO A ESTE..GATITO!

Fluttershy: ¡No!-dijo saliendo de su escondite

Iron: Ahí estas-dijo tirando al gato que tan pronto toco el suelo se puso a correr-no me gusta matar animales..pero si ponis-dijo preparándose para una envestida

Fluttershy: N-no quieres hacer esto ¿v-verdad?

Iron: ¿y quien dice que no quiero hacerlo? "voy a disfrutar haciendo esto"

Fluttershy: ¿Por que te gusta hacer esto? No tienes por que hacerlo

Iron: no uses psicología inversa conmigo niña-dijo empezando a correr hacia fluttershy quien evito el ataque-buenos movimientos niña-dijo cogiendo un basurero que estaba cerca y lanzando lo, pero fluttershy lo volvió a esquivar agachándose rápida mente, iron aprovecho que ella estaba en esa posición y sin perder ni un segundo se lanzo contra ella logrando atraparla-que pena que no pudiste evitar eso

Fluttershy: No entiendo por que disfrutas esto

Iron: Simple mente por que me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: Lo siento amigas-en eso hubo un pequeño temblor que provoco que Iron perdiera el equilibrio, Fluttershy aprovecho y escapo hacia donde se encontraban las demás

* * *

Rarity se encontraba junto con pinkie cubriendo a twilight quien ya casi terminaba el hechizo

Twilight: Solo un poco

Pinkie: Concéntrate, yo y rar nos encargamos-dijo con una sonrisa

Rarity: ¿Cuanto te falta? no creo poder detenerlos por mucho-dijo mientras que con un campo de fuerza evitaba que Gilda y Foto Finish entraran

twilight: ¡Listo!-dijo mientras su cuerno brillaba con un aura celeste-aunque va a marear a Rainbow-dijo mientras Rainbow aparecía arriba de ellas cayendo al piso

Rainbow: ¿Que? ¿como llegue aquí?-pregunto confundida y a la vez un poco mareada

Pinkie: Twilight te tele transporto aquí con un hechizo de tele tele transportación ¿así se llamaba verdad?

Rarity: Solo ahí que llamar a las..woa-dijo cayendo al suelo gracias a un pequeño temblor-¡auch!-dijo sobándose la cabesa y levantándose

Rainbow: ¿De donde vino ese temblor?

Twilight: Quien sabe solo ahí que esperar, si tenemos suerte ese temblor favoreció a las demás o si no, pues, están en las mismas que nosotras-dijo señalando a Gilda y Foto Finish las cuales se acercaron para ataquar ya que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido

en ese instante llego Fluttershy donde estaban Twilight y las demás esperándola

Pinkie: Solo falta Applejack..oh oh ya la veo-dijo señalando a Applejack quien se acercaba corriendo

Applejack: Siento..llegar tarde, solo digamos que tuve un contra tiempo

Rainbow: Ahora..¡¿como activamos estas cosas?!

Twilight: ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Flash? dijo que teníamos que desearlo

Rarity: Primero encarguémonos de un pequeño problema-dijo señalando a Gilda y Foto Finish

Rainbow: Yo me encargo-dijo creando un tornado que impidió a Gilda y Foto Finish poder avanzar mandándolas contra la pared y dejándolas fuera de combate-jeje, eso es a lo que llamo un tornado

Luna: sus habilidades me impresionan, la pregunta es ¿lograran activar los elementos?

Rarity: Es el momento

Luna: Una ultima cosa, al igual que celestia, sus compañeros podrán apreciar la caída de las portadoras

Rainbow: Bueno eso solo lo hace un desafió-dijo mientras su brazalete empezaba a brillar-wow, ¡genial!

Pinkie: Miren ¡miren!-dijo señalando su brazalete el cual también empezó a brillar

Twilight: Creo que si logramos activarlos, nightmare-dijo mostrando su brazalete el cual también estaba brillando

Rarity: No me esperaba que también pudieran brillar-dijo viendo su brazalete el cual también estaba brillando

Applejack: Jeje, creo que este es el fin-dijo también viendo su brazalete

Fluttershy: Que bueno-dijo igual mente viendo su brazalete

Luna: ...no creo que me logren derrotar

Twilight: ¿a si?-dijo mientras los elementos empezaban a elevarlas en el aire acto seguido un arco iris salio de estos

hubo un momento de luz cuando esta se disipo nightmare estaba igual elevando a la princesa celestia al frente suyo

Rarity: Un momento ¿por que no funciono?

Luna: Simple, los elementos no pueden purificar a alguien que ya es bueno y, como celestia esta delante mio los elementos no percibieron que yo estaba ahí en palabras mas simples..fallaron

Rainbow: No es cierto

Twilight: Rayos..

Luna: jajaja, ahora la noche..durara..PARA SIEMPRE, jajajajaja

Applejack: L-le fallamos a la princesa..a todos

Pinkie: No entiendo por que quieres sumir a equestria en la noche eterna

Luna: ¿No sabes por que? ¿que acaso mi hermana no se los contó? Nadie aprecia mi noche, NADIE, todos me toman como la hermana menor de celestia, incluso la mayoría me a olvidado, no saben lo que es estar a la sombra de alguien, todos respetaban y querían mas a mi hermana y a mi nadie me tomaba en cuenta quiero que vean cuan hermosa puede ser la noche y para eso tengo que convertir el día en la noche eterna, lo lamentaran-dijo cargando energía en su cuerno y dirigiéndolos hacia las chicas

* * *

**si, se que este chaper esta muy corto pero no tengo tanto tiempo tampoco esta semana y la anterior an sido los días mas difíciles de mi vida..pero mañana empezare con el chaper 11, y lo publicare, máximo, el viernes**


	11. Final

**Siento la tardanza pero con la escuela me es muy difícil escribir y buscar tiempo para escribir es muy complicado, pero no me juzguen, tengo buenos argumentos, bueno este chaper esta un poco corto pero no podía hacerlo tan largo tampoco o, como usualmente hago, de 3.123 palabras, este solo tiene 1, 859, por que, como dije antes, tengo poco tiempo, bueno les dejo leer.**

* * *

Luna lanzo un rayo azul marino hacia las chicas quienes solo pudieron esquivarlo, pero no pudieron evitar que el rayo impactara contra algunas estatuas de hielo, Luna mira a las chicas furiosa

Rainbow: oye..no creas que nos ganaras tan fácil-dijo levantándose y mirando a Luna desafiante mente

Luna, por su parte, volvió a cargar energía en su cuerno y mando otro rayo solo que este era diferente al otro, Rainbow lo esquivo fácilmente pero se dio cuenta de algo, el rayo le siguió el movimiento

Rainbow: ¿como..?-no pudo decir mas ya que el rayo le dio, esto izo que cayera al suelo, pero se levanto dificultosamente- debo admitir que fue un buen movimiento

por su parte Twilight estaba tratando de pensar en algo

Twilight: chicas, mientras Rainbow distrae a Nightmare, debemos alejar a la princesa y volver a usar los elementos

Rarity: bien, pero nos serviría la velocidad de Rainbow

Applejack: no lo creo Rarity, podemos usar mi lazo para coger a la princesa y poco a poco alejarla de Nightmare-propuso

Pinkie: si, es una buena idea-dijo saltando-pero sera difícil atinarle

Applejack: no para mi-dijo mientras sacaba un lazo de debajo de su sombrero y lo lanzaba hacia la princesa, el lazo cogió el bloque de hielo, mientras que Applejack la empezaba a traer lentamente- ¿lo ven?

Pinkie: se me había olvidado tu habilidad con el lazo jeje

Fluttershy: um..chicas..creo que Rainbow necesita ayuda-dijo señalando a la pegaso que trataba de que los rayos de las nubes no le den

Twilight: me sorprende que Nightmare no allá usado ese hechizo de nuevo

Applejack: ¿por?

Twilight: por que el primer disparo debilito bastante a Rainbow, Nightmare no se a dado cuenta de lo cansada que esta

Rarity: no me sorprende con la distancia a la que se encuentran-dijo señalando la distancia entre la pegaso y la alicornio

Rainbow salto esquivando un ataque de Nightmare, la cual estaba furiosa tratando de atinarle de nuevo, Rainbow izo un tornado que impidió que Nightmare pudiera hacer un hechizo, Rainbow aprovecho y dejo de hacer el tornado, bajo al suelo y miro desafiante a Nightmare, la cual estaba mirando con furia a Rainbow

Luna: no se como as logrado esquivar mis ataques, pero con este no te salvas -dijo tirando le un rayo, Rainbow lo esquivo sin problemas pero el rayo cambio de dirección hacia donde ella se encontraba, Rainbow apenas pudo esquivarlo, el rayo volvió a cambiar de dirección, Rainbow bajo y uso su velocidad para ir donde las chicas

Rainbow: solo diré una cosa..¡CUIDADO!

Twilight also un campo de fuerza que al impactar contra el rayo se rompió Twilight por su parte parecía estar bastante cansada

Twilight: esto..tenemos que terminarlo ahora

Las demás solo asintieron, sus elementos brillaron, mientras que Nightmare miraba a los bloques de hielo, pero al darse cuenta de que las chicas estaban apunto de terminar mando un rayo que reboto contra el campo de fuerza de los elementos, Nightmare se agacho para no recibir el ataque y volvió a ver a las chicas, el arco iris salio de los elementos e impacto contra Nightmare, que grito con fuerza, una luz segadora apareció al instante, la luz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras que las chicas regresaban al suelo, en el lugar donde antes estaba Nightmare ahora estaba una alicornio azul marino de melena azul oscuro quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, también los antes bloques de hielo estaban descongelándose pero los ponis también estaban inconscientes, Celestia fue la única que no lo estaba

Celestia: muy bien hecho mis pequeñas ponis..sabia que lo lograrían

todas dieron comentarios positivos, Celestia sonrió y camino hasta que dar enfrente de la alicornio azul marino la cual ya se estaba levantando

Celestia: Luna..hermanita..te eh extrañado mucho, por favor, olvida tu rencor, la noche es tan importante como el día, pero los 2 deben reinar en armonía y no uno solo debe reinar en el cielo ¿que dices?

Luna: h-hermana..yo..lo siento tanto-dijo mientras se ponía a llorar, Celestia se acostó alado de ella y la cubrió con una de sus alas, Luna also la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Celestia-yo..hermana..yo..esta bien

Celestia: Luna..te quiero presentar a 6 ponis que te van a ayudar ¿que dices?

Luna no respondió solo asintió con la cabesa, Celestia sonrió y le presento a las chicas quienes se mostraron muy amables, mas tarde, en el castillo

Celestia y Luna caminaban por los pasillos del castillo Celestia le iba relatando lo que había pasado en esos 1000 años que no estuvo, Luna se mostró bastante interesada. Al final Celestia le mostró su dormitorio, el cual era grande, espacioso y, sobre todo, acogedor, Luna miro sorprendida a su hermana

Luna: no a cambiado en nada mi cuarto..gracias

Celestia: no te preocupes Luna, pensé que querrías decorarlo tu misma

Luna: gracias Celestia, ya veré como le decoro..oye ¿que hiciste con los ponis de esa Universidad? Por que ellos al igual que tu miraron la batalla y sera mejor que los elementos se mantengan como una leyenda

Celestia: les borre la memoria, un poco difícil, pero lo hice, las chicas parecían estar muy agradecidas, aparte de que con los ponis que te ayudaron les ise olvidar todo lo malo por lo que an pasado, eso les sacara de meterse en alguna pelea

Luna: gracias Celestia

* * *

En la Universidad, las chicas estaban feliz y al mismo tiempo agotadas

Rarity: este día fue el mas difícil de todos..

Rainbow: mas que difícil me quedo doliendo el cuerpo después del ultimo ataque de Luna o Nightmare..aun no entiendo eso

Twilight: por ahora solo dile princesa Luna

Rainbow: okey..-dijo de mala gana

Pinkie: y lo mejor de todo ¡hicimos una nueva amiga!-dijo saltando alrededor de todas

Fluttershy: o Rainbow mira, es Photenix

A la lejanía se podía ver al pegaso acercarse con una sonrisa gravada en su rostro, las chicas lo miraron también con una sonrisa

Photenix: Fluttershy, Rainbow, ¿que tal? ¿como les va a ustedes?-pregunto dirigiéndose a las demás

Rainbow: un poco cansadas

Photenix: ¿enserio? Bueno, entonces no las molesto, que les valla bien y, Rainbow mañana hacemos lo de siempre ¿okey?

Rainbow: ¡claro!

Las chicas se despidieron de Photenix y se pusieron a conversar animada mente, luego todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus residencias donde la directora anuncio que no habría clases pero que mañana todos tendrían que asistir a clases normalmente. Esto causo alegría entre los estudiantes especialmente los perezosos

* * *

en otra parte

Gothic caminaba con un dolor de cabesa muy grande mientras que Gilda y Foto Finish no podían evitar sentir un dolor en lomo gigante

Gilda: No entiendo ¿con que nos dimos? Me duele mucho el lomo

Foto finish: no se..pero debió ser algo muy duro

Gothic: yo no puedo hacer magia, me duele mucho la cabesa, ¿alguien puede recordar lo que paso?

Lightning: no..parece que ni yo ni ustedes podemos recordar lo que paso-dijo apareciendo derrepente

Foto Finish: yo ya no aguanto mas, me voy a mi residencia, los veo luego-dijo mientras se iba

Iron: yo igual aunque no me duela nada, me siento muy cansado-dijo saliendo por la misma puerta que Foto Finish

Trixie: yo igual me voy, quiero aprovechar este día-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con magia

Gothic: oigan, ¿recuerdan esa nueva princesa que vino? Se llamaba Luna, y si recuerdan la leyenda de los elementos, ella aparece ahí

Gilda: ¿estas insinuando que la leyenda es real? ¡ja! muy buena

Lightning: de hecho Gilda, es cierto, la nueva princesa se llamaba Luna y según la leyenda Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon por rencor, miren-dijo sacando un libro y buscando una pagina en la que empezó a leer- _"Luna, al ser conocida solo por traer la noche, se lleno de rencor, su hermana era la que recibía toda la atención y amor de sus súbditos. Luna miraba la noche con una mirada nostálgica, nadie le prestaba atención, su hermana entro en ese instante y le pregunto **'Luna ¿que te pasa hermanita? te ves desanimada'** Luna le contesto **'dime Celestia ¿cuantos ponis aprecian la noche como lo hacen con el día?'** Celestia se quedo pensativa con esa pregunta, no sabia que responder, solo se quedo callada '**no lo sabes ¿verdad?' **dijo Luna '**¿sabes por que no lo sabes? Porque tu solo estas preocupada por tus asuntos y no por los de otros ponis'**-_Lightning dejo de leer, ya había dicho suficiente, Gilda se quedo callada y Gothic sonrió-bueno, pero no creo que la leyenda sea verdad, no existen artefactos tan poderosos

Gothic: en eso tienes razón Lightning, bueno, me voy, no aguanto este dolor de cabesa-dijo mientras se iba cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Gilda: ¿que vas a hacer? Pareces pensativa

Lightning: nada..es solo que recordé algo..pero no te importa Gilda, mejor valla monos de aquí, estoy aburrida

Gilda no contesto simplemente abrió la puerta y las 2 alsaron vuelo, ese día había sido muy extraño para los estudiantes y muy cansado para las portadoras.

* * *

De vuelta en el palacio, Luna converso animada mente con su hermana e incluso le izo algunas bromas, las 2 se pasaron de maravilla, conversando y riendo aunque debes en cuando Celestia se molestaba y perseguía a Luna por todo el castillo

Luna: jaja, hermana eres muy lenta

Celestia: ¡uf! ya no..corramos por..favor

Luna: y tu fuiste la que empezó todo

Las 2 se rieron un poco, y empezaron a platicar de nuevo.

**FIN **

* * *

**Espero les a higa gustado, con esto solo me falta terminar el Fic "El Misterio del bosque Everfree"**

******"El Misterio del bosque Everfree"**

**Me tardare un poco en este ya que me faltan como ocho chapers o, no se, cinco la verdad tratare de publicarlos tan rápido como me sea posible. A lo mejor me tardo un buen mes en este Fic :)**

_Próximos__ Fics_

**"La Amistad es Magia"**

**No se si me anime a hacer a secuela, estoy un poco atareada, pero allí ya veo tal vez a haga la secuela al terminar mi otro Fic ****"El Misterio del bosque Everfree" solo necesito tiempo nada mas.**

******"Los Elementos de la Amistad" (no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor, :D)**

**Este Fic no va a ser tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, en este fic recibiré ayuda de mi famosa amiga: Gothic Black (Cristina Portillo), por el momento solo tenemos 2 capítulos, el 3 esta en progreso, no se si lo subo ahora o después de que termine "El Misterio del bosque Everfree", ¿me dan un consejo?. **

**Su amiga Blue Atom09974 ;) ¡que les valla bien a todos!**


End file.
